Calendario para dos
by Cleilis
Summary: - Había iniciado este viaje junto a muchos otros pero extrañamente me sentía sola e incomprendida. Entonces llegaste tú;llenando cada día de este calendario. Que guarda entre sus fechas un amor de juventud.-
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! En esta ocasión les traigo el primer capitulo del fanfiction ganador: CCS con Tomoyo y Eriol. Espero les guste y la apoyen como lo han hecho con "El príncipe de las muñecas" muchísimas gracias y que lo disfruten. Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, lo demás son sólo fantasías mías XD

_**Calendario para Dos**_

_Abordo la linea tres del subterráneo como siempre suelo hacer, pero en esta ocasión mi destino de llegada es diferente. El vagón en el que me encuentro está semivacío, eso me brinda gran tranquilidad para disfrutar detenidamente el paisaje que se asoma por la ventanilla. Mientras comienza el recorrido; buscó en mi bolso marrón aquello que he guardado con recelo y cuidado desde la secundaria, el pequeño calendario floral del 2002. Nuestro calendario… un calendario para dos. _

_**Día 1**_

_**Jugando al Circo**_

Las vacaciones de invierno han terminado ya, me lo confirma el despertador al sonar en punto de las seis de la mañana. Iniciaría con mi segundo semestre en el primer año de *secundaria superior de la ciudad Tomoeda. Aquélla chica medio dormida y despeinada soy yo, Tomoyo Daidouji. La costumbre de dormir hasta tarde se me había pegado durante las vacaciones; lamentablemente lo bueno acaba pronto y he de saludar al nuevo ciclo escolar con ánimo. Me prepararía mucho para los concursos del coro programados durante la primavera e indudablemente pasaría momentos agradables con mis amigos.

Estiro el cuerpo al momento de poner un pie fuera de la cama. Tomó una rápida ducha e inmediatamente vestirme con el uniforme. Ahora me miro al espejo, había sujetado mi negro cabello en una coleta y le añadí un poco de polvo traslúcido a mi cara.

Como pueden ver, solo soy una chica común y corriente. Lo único extraño que pueden encontrar en mí son los ojos, que tienen un peculiar color violeta.

Ya lista, bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina donde me espera un desayuno, pero con la prisa que llevo solo cojo un pan tostado para llevarme a la boca.

Mi madre ya debe estar en la oficina así que irremediablemente me llevara una de las chóferes de casa. De hecho todo el personal que trabaja aquí son mujeres (excentricidades de mi madre); además de la enorme mansión en la que vivimos. No es que me desagrade pero, a veces el tener posesiones a montón, puede traerte muchos problemas (en un momento verán a lo que me refiero).

En cuanto llego al colegio me encuentro con mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

Hola Sakura, hola Shaoran – Salude radiante al verlos.

Muy buenos días Tomoyo. – Contestaron los dos al unísono.

En cuanto nos juntamos los tres, salieron a relucir todas nuestras novedades durante las vacaciones. La pareja tan linda de castañitos que tengo a mi lado, habían realizado un viaje a Hong Kong durante las navidades. Esto fue para que la familia de Li Shaoran conociese al fin, a la joven japonesa que logró conquistar el corazón del chino.

Me da tanto gusto por ustedes – Dije sonriendo.

Aunque te debo confesar que estaba muy nerviosa. – Comento mi esmeralda amiga. Con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

Pero en cuanto mis hermanas y mi madre la vieron quedaron encantadas, así que la aprobaron de inmediato – Secundó Shaoran orgulloso e inevitablemente contento.

Esos dos llevan enamorados desde el quinto de primaria aproximadamente, pero no fue hasta ahora, que ambos ya son una pareja formal oficialmente.

¿Y… cómo van las cosas entre Tsukishiro-Sempai y tú?- Cuestiona traviesa Sakura dándome ligeramente con el codo.

Al instante me puse tan roja como las fresas maduras; aún no me acostumbro a que me pregunten ese tipo de cosas.

Déjenme explicarles, al ingresar a este colegio desde un principio me inscribe al coro escolar y fue ahí, donde conocí a los hermanos Tsukishiro; Yukito y Yue respectivamente. Ambos son parte del "_oke-club_" (en otras palabras la orquesta) que en ocasiones acompaña al coro. Ambos se encuentran ya en último año y muy pronto entrarán a la universidad. El joven Yukito es un extraordinario violinista mientras que la especialidad de Yue es el piano. Esas cualidades sumadas a un increíble atractivo físico, los hacen casi irresistibles para cualquier chica.

Muchas de ellas, de diferentes grados y edades van tras ese par con la esperanza si quiera de una mirada o una sonrisa de su parte. Debo decir que como las otras, yo estaba igual, más no era de demostrarlo. Soy del tipo admiradora-tímida a distancia.

Hasta que, durante una selección para primera voz en el coro fui electa (de eso hace cuatro meses) y tuve la oportunidad de convivir más aún con Tsukishiro Yue, alias "el príncipe de cabellos plateados." Fue así como él y yo….

¡Tomoyo! – Me llama alguien a distancia, mientras corre hacía mí.

Hablando del rey de roma – Menciona divertido Shaoran.

Nosotros nos vamos adelantando, te vemos luego Tommy. – Retoma la palabra la castaña guiñándome un ojo. Alejándose junto con su novio hacía el salón.

Hola Tomoyo, me da gusto verte. – Saluda una vez cerca.

A mi también me alegra verte Yue. – Dije cuidando de no resaltar mis nervios, ni hacer muy visible el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Lamento mucho lo de estas vacaciones, pero con los estudios de preparación y el trabajo a medio tiempo. Bueno… no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos. – Explicó él, con un sonrojo mayor que el mío.

No…no te preocupes. Lo entiendo. – Respondo a la vez.

Así era Yue, serio a la mirada de todos. Incluso lo han tomado por frío e impasible sin embargo, una vez que le vas conociendo resulta ser alguien tímido con sus propios sentimientos y para con los demás. Es una persona de pocas palabras, quizá sea por su personalidad reflexiva y analizante ante todo. Resaltando aún más ese toque misterioso que parece poseer.

Bien entonces ¿podemos vernos durante el descanso? – Pregunto, justo cuando empezaba a repicar la última campanada para la entrada. – Asentí al momento y luego ambos corrimos hacía nuestros salones.

Al entrar, el pase de lista ya había comenzado y con una pequeña reprenda por parte del profesor; tomé asiento.

Las tareas y trabajos estaban a la orden del día, como diciendo: "bienvenidos de nuevo a su peor pesadilla." Después de horas cargadas de explicaciones, libros y ejercicios de lengua inglesa. Cantó gloriosa, la llamada de libertad (como suele llamar Sakura a la campana para el receso).

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba él esperándome justo a la puerta del salón. Y como es de esperar miles de suspiros, corazones e innumerables cuchicheos comienzan a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

Su príncipe ha llegado Tomoyo-Hime – Anunciaba con alarde propio y divertido la castaña.

¡Sakura! – Protesté por lo bajo.

Ella por su parte reprimió una risita y me abrió paso a una alta figura blanca de ojos platinados, con cabellos de igual color a juego. Al recorrer los pasillos tomados de la mano, mucha gente posaba su mirada en nosotros. La mayoría arrojaba destellos fúricos, repletos de celos. .No me gustaban para nada, siendo una chica tranquila y alejada de cualquier tipo de conflicto, resultaba del todo incomodo esta clase de situaciones.

Buscamos un lugar tranquilo para tomar nuestro almuerzo y conversar un poco de nuestras vacaciones, la escuela; lo usual. Era agradable pasar tiempo con Yue, sabía escuchar y mostraba grandes expectativas para el futuro. Aún me pregunto ¿cómo pudo fijarse en una chica como yo?

Para el filo de las tres ya todos regresaban a casa, exceptuando a los alumnos que pertenecían a un club.

Me dirigí al salón de música (este día el pianista tenía que trabajar desde temprano, así que el coro debe ensayar a pura _capella_). Como siempre todo resulto bien. La armonía era casi perfecta y sólo nos quedaba pulir algunas notas para estar listos en el festival de primavera. Tomé mi mochila dirigiéndome a la salida. Adelante mío, iba una triada de chicas, que también eran parte del coro. Y con tristeza pude alcanzar escuchar, esos tantos rumores que corrían sobre mí.

¿Te imaginas si algún día Daidouji saliera con nosotras? – Decía una.

Seguramente no sería digna de los centros comerciales corrientes. Siendo hija de la "gran Sonomi Daidouji" ¿qué más se puede esperar? – Contestaba la segunda, arrastrando con burla el nombre de mi madre.

¡Es cierto! Apuesto que el Superior-Tsukishiro sólo va tras ella por su dinero ¿no lo creen? – Cerraba con broche de oro, la última de ellas. Mientras las otras reían a sus anchas.

¿Lo ven? Es ese tipo de problemas que les mencione antes. La mayoría de la gente está acostumbrada a categorizar a cierto grupo de personas según lo que poseen, su físico o su comportamiento. Y la suma de estos tres resume en pocas palabras qué clase de chico (a) eres. La descripción que circulaba en la escuela acerca de mí, era la siguiente: Tomoyo Daidouji, 15 años. Hija de la famosa empresaria Sonomi Daidouji, que es dueña de numerosos hoteles 5 estrellas por todo el mundo.

Comportamiento y desempeño académico ejemplar, miembro principal del coro femenino juvenil. En palabras adolescentes esto se resume en: Niña mimada ricachona y nerd, con doble personalidad (diva- santurrona.)

Apreté mi mochila y mis dientes para contener el llanto de rabia que pronto se aproximaba a salir. Corrí lejos de ese lugar, buscando algún refugio que me permitiera desahogarme tranquilamente; fui a dar en la azotea de la escuela.

El sol se estaba poniendo y la brisa golpeaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles que la encontraban. Un lugar placentero sin duda.

¿Porqué nadie puede verme? ver a la Tomoyo que soy en verdad. – Susurré enjuagándome una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

¿Alguna vez han tenido unos enormes deseos de cambiar o de hacer algo completamente diferente? Bueno, esa era mi oportunidad para hacerlo. Miré a mi alrededor estaba totalmente sola (o al menos eso creí). La fortuna me sonreía con la suerte para hacer algo de verdad arriesgado. Probarme a mí misma y a la poca valentía que tenía.

Inhalé profundamente aquél cálido aire que me rodeaba; con titubeos, puse mi pie sobre el barandal que protegía ese cuarto libre de techos y paredes. A eso le siguió el otro pie y el resto de mi cuerpo. Quedando como una especie de equilibrista sobre la cuerda floja sin red de seguridad. Desde esa perspectiva, se podía apreciar con esplendor los campos de fútbol (ocupados por sus equipos), algunas casas más adelante y, mucho más lejos un brillante horizonte.

Es hermoso. – Dije en mis adentros.

De la nada un fuerte viento sopló, robándome el balance y equilibrio. Llevándose consigo mi cuerpo hacía el vacío. Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta, cada movimiento me jalaba con certeza piso abajo. Cuando algo sucedió…Por arte de magia otra fuerza desconocida me halaba en dirección contraria, poniéndome a salvo de todo peligro. Abrí mis ojos lentamente (los había cerrado para no mirar lo inevitable) y lo que me encontré frente a ellos era algo… bellamente azul.

Una mirada intensa con tonos azules nocturnos, se posaba en mí fijamente.

Hay maneras más seguras de jugar al circo, pequeña. – Enunció. A la vez que una enigmática sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Mi mundo se volvió a desvanecer, tanta adrenalina y un susto casi de muerte había sido demasiado para mi sistema nervioso; pero en el último parpadeo de cordura y conciencia se escapó de mi boca una simple pregunta:

¿Quién eres tú?

_________________________ oooooo _________________________

**Notas culturales:**

° Según mi investigación sobre el sistema educativo Japonés, éste se divide en: seis años de primaria (6 a 12 años), tres de secundaria elemental (12 a15 años) y tres de secundaria superior (15 a 18 años) (lo equivalente a la preparatoria).

° Capella: es la interpretación vocal sin instrumentos.

° Sempai: Se nombra así a los estudiantes mayores o que están por graduarse a modo de respeto.

¡Lo sé! Soy mala jeje. Lamento dejarles con plena duda pero, es parte del misterio y la emoción ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva aventura romántica. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Bye!


	2. El insistente Moon River

**Hola! Ando un poquitín triste puesto que solo he recibido un review en esta historia u_u te agradezco muchísimo Zitah TXE por tu comentario. Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ti. Espero tener mejor suerte en los siguientes.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP.**

**°°° --- °°°**

_**Calendario para dos**_

Sentía que los parpados me pesaban casi una tonelada, a costa de ello, la parte inconsciente de mi cerebro fue durmiéndose para dar paso a la lucidez y la cordura.

Lentamente la oscuridad se disipó ante la luz que cegaba efímeramente mis pupilas desenfocadas, con el tiempo me devuelven la imagen de un rostro visiblemente preocupado pero aliviado a la vez.

Está volviendo en sí. - Informa aquélla persona frente a mí. Y que rápidamente logró reconocer.

¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿qué ha pasado? - Saltaba de interrogante a interrogante en mi mente; al darme cuenta del sitio en el que me encontraba. La enfermería de la escuela.

Eso mismo debería preguntarte, ¿¡qué estabas pensando!? ¡Exponiendo tu vida de esa manera! – Recriminaba con evidente enojo.

Fue entonces cuando el botón de reversa se activo de manera automática en mi cabeza; cada escena, cuadro a cuadro volvió a repetirse. En cuánto llegó al momento justo antes de desvanecerme, la pausa, paro del todo la cinta. Dejando congelada la imagen de un par de ojos azules oscuros e intensos, mientras el un último dialogo retumbaba en mi memoria: _"Hay maneras más seguras de jugar al circo, pequeña"_ dejando la huella de una hermosa sonrisa.

La misma pregunta que se quedó sin respuesta volvió a asechar dentro de mí, ¿quién era ese chico? Por que sin duda alguna, se trataba de un muchacho; el eco de su voz aún susurrarte en mis oídos me lo confirmaba.

¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Shaoran, ¿cómo supiste lo que me había pasado? – Volví a bombardear de preguntas a mi amigo.

Estaba en las prácticas de futbol. Cuando alcé la mirada te vi en el borde de la azotea. Al notar que perdías el equilibrio, corrí como loco a ayudarte pero cuando llegué, ya estabas a salvo. Finalmente te traje aquí. – Terminó de explicarme.

No… no ¿había nadie más en ese lugar? – Pronuncié esperanzada. Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

Descansa un momento más, le he avisado a tu madre y está en camino. – Aconsejó el castaño. Estaba a punto de decir algo y él prosiguió – Descuida, solo le dije que te has desmayado; en cierta forma es la verdad ¿no? – Dijo saliendo y guiñándome el ojo con aires de complicidad.

__ °°°° __

_**Día 2**_

_**El insistente "Moon River"**_

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación. Lo acontecido el día de ayer me había dejado totalmente agotada, pero después de una noche de un buen sueño y de asegurarle a mamá más de cien veces que mi salud estaba en perfectas condiciones; estaba como nueva.

Realicé la rutina diaria de vestirme y desayunar para luego partir hacia el colegio. Me dirigía hacia la salida con intención de abordar uno de los autos de mi madre cuando, apareció un vehículo distinto que bien conocía.

Buenos días Tomoyo – Saludaba Yue bajándose de su hermoso _mustang_ descapotable blanco.

Verán, la familia Tsukishiro es muy conocida en Japón y en el extranjero por sus múltiples inversiones en bienes raíces. Tienen una muy buena suma acumulada en el banco. Sin embargo, Yue prefiere trabajar y ganar su propio dinero como cualquier persona lo haría; eso es algo que siempre le he admirado.

Hola Yue, me sorprende que estés aquí tan temprano y con ese auto. Pensé que no te gustaba sacarlo.- Dije algo sorprendida, ya que el peli-plata no era del tipo de personas que disfrutaban llamando la atención.

Lo saco sólo si es necesario, tu madre me dijo lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde. – Justificó él llegando hasta a mí. - ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó con semblante intranquilo.

Sí, ha sido solamente un desmayo. Nada de que preocuparse. – Respondí sonriendo.

El acto seguido me dejó sin habla (literalmente) Yue me rodeaba cálidamente con sus brazos.

Yo siempre me preocuparé por ti, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – Enunció permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Lo sé, te lo agradezco mucho. – Contesté suavemente e inundada de su ternura.

Partimos juntos sintiendo el viento en nuestros rostros y el tibio calor del sol matinal. En trayecto platicamos un poco pero, ahora los silencios ya no me parecían tan incómodos como al principio de nuestro noviazgo. Si no todo lo contrario, esos momentos en que no decíamos nada, me daban la oportunidad de observarle (como lo hago ahora) en verdad Yue es un gran muchacho. Y me siento realmente afortunada por tenerlo a mi lado.

Al llegar, enseguida dimos de qué hablar. La mayoría parecía muy impresionada por el auto, mientras otro tanto murmuraba entre dientes algunas cosas (seguramente desagradables, pensé)

Lo lamento Yue, seguramente todos se enterarán sobre…tú familia ahora. – Mencioné apenada. Sabía perfectamente que él, nunca presumió de su posición social ni de su apellido para evitar ser blanco de una "categorización"

Tarde o temprano se enterarían; así que no importa. – Sentenció comprensivo, tomando mi mano y guiarme al interior del edificio.

Nos separamos al llegar a mi salón, donde me dejó al cuidado de Sakura y Shaoran.

En verdad le preocupaste – Había dicho Sakura minutos después de que él se marchara sonriendo.

Y extrañamente esa sonrisa… me trajo como relámpago un fugaz recuerdo… aquélla misteriosa sonrisa que me tope en la azotea. Con asombro coloqué mi mano en mis mejillas y éstas ardían. Si tuviera un espejo, apuesto que su color sería carmín, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien? – Interrumpió Shaoran mis pensamientos.

Ehh… yo… sí, sí estoy bien. Vamos Sakura las clases ya van a comenzar. – Arrastré a mi amiga dentro.

Durante las clases de literatura, estadística y en todas las siguientes fue imposible concentrarme. Las dudas me estaban matando ¿quién sería mi rescatador? ¿Por qué me sonrojo con tan solo recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa? Iba a estallar si no encontraba respuestas.

Así que decidí hacer, lo que toda chica hace cuando está en apuros….

¡Sakura por favor debes ayudarme! – Saqué al fin durante el receso y contándole con detalle lo sucedido. Obviamente sin Shaoran y Yue cerca.

Sabes que tienes mi apoyo amiga. Además encontrar al chico misterioso será más fácil de lo que crees – Dijo ella muy segura de sus palabras.

¿Fácil? ¿Cómo? – Pregunté con inmensa curiosidad.

Simple, ese chico nos dejó tres pistas: 1.- El color de sus ojos es muy inusual

2.- Lo más probable es que sea miembro de algún club para estar en la escuela a esas horas de la tarde. 3.- Y la más importante… fueron sus palabras.

- ¿Palabras? – Repetí sin entender la última pista.

- ¿Qué fue lo qué el te dijo? – Reafirmó Sakura, obligándome a recordar.

- "_Hay maneras más seguras de jugar al circo, pequeña_" – Enuncié. Sintiendo una enorme vergüenza, que se expresaba en el color de mi rostro.

- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó mi compañera. – El hecho de llamarte pequeña y de considerar tu conducta como un juego, solo puede significar una cosa… él debe ser unos años mayor. Lo que nos conduce a los salones de último grado. – Finalizó su deducción orgullosa.

Todo eso parecía tener sentido, de hecho, estaba impresionada todo encajaba a la perfección.

Y a todo esto ¿qué planeas hacer cuando lo encontremos? – Curioseó Sakura con mirada pícara.

¡Deja de imaginarte cosas! Te recuerdo que ya tengo novio. Yo… yo solo quiero agradecerle nada más. Después de todo me salvo la vida – Enuncié indignada pero, de algún modo me costaba creer mis propias palabras.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Responde mi castaña amiga. – Si ese es el caso, entonces comencemos con la búsqueda; aún nos quedan unos minutos del receso. - Habló contenta y jalándome del brazo.

Y ahí estábamos, frente al salón uno del tercer grado. Mis piernas flaqueaban y mis manos se ponían frías, un incomodo sentimiento de nervios comenzaba a llenar mi estomago, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos me sucede?

Vamos es aquí – Señalaba Sakura.

Disimuladamente asechamos por la ventana y a primera vista no encontramos a algún chico con ojos azul oscuro. Hicimos lo mismo en los dos salones restantes, no tuvimos éxito. Incluso me topé con Yue al llegar a su aula y Sakura le salió con el cuento de que queríamos ver la vida de los de tercero.

Al final, no hubo progresos. Siendo Sakura Kinomoto demasiado persistente en todo lo que hace, me convenció para continuar la búsqueda después de clase y trazar como ella le llamó, un "plan de acción" en la biblioteca.

Revisamos algunos anuarios y archivos de los alumnos de tercer grado, ninguno de ellos poseía esas pupilas azuladas. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había comenzado a anochecer.

¡Me rindo! – Se quejaba exasperada la esmeralda.

Tienes razón, además se está haciendo tarde y nuestros padres se preocuparán. De todas formas te agradezco por lo que has hecho Sakurita, incluso dejaste ir a Shaoran solo a casa. – Secundé sincera.

No te preocupes por eso, apenas llegue le llamaré. Además eres mi mejor amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

Ya nos disponíamos a volver pero por un descuido mío, nuestra partida se tuvo que posponer.

No encuentro mi celular – Mencioné preocupada revisando mi mochila que reposaba en nuestro salón.

¿Estás segura? – Preguntó mi amiga.

Sí, no está. Estoy segura que lo metí está mañana. – Insistí.

¿Lo sacaste en algún momento aquí en el colegio? – Cuestionó de nuevo.

Rastreando en mi memoria.

Creo que lo he sacado durante el descanso. – Dije al fin, toda esa mañana mi mente había estado tan pendiente en otras cosas, que ni si quiera estaba segura.

Debe de andar por aquí, vayamos a revisar por los alrededores. – Consoló la castaña. – Te estaré timbrando, así ubicarlo será más fácil. – Dijo a la vez que tomábamos direcciones distintas.

Paseaba por los jardines del instituto cuando fui capaz de escucharle. Ese era mi teléfono. Repicando insistentemente la hermosa canción de "_Moon River_" una de mis favoritas. Aquélla que años atrás había oído de una vieja película de los 60s.

Por extraño que parezca hallé el móvil impecable y esperándome en una de las bancas, a su lado descansaba una delicada rosa blanca. Abrí el celular para apaciguar su canto y avisarle a la cerezo que lo había encontrado, pero….

Lo he buscado Sakura, muchas gra… - Se vio interrumpido mi discurso.

Que gusto escucharte nuevamente pequeña. – Me responde una voz casi susurrante y que causa cosquilleos a mi tímpano derecho.

¿Quién habla? Eres el chico de ayer ¿verdad? – Pregunté sorprendida.

Si lo soy o no eso no tiene mucha importancia. Pero me alegra saber que estás bien. – Confesó en un tono sonriente.

A mí me importa, me salvaste la vida… por eso… quisiera agradecerte personalmente. – Dije con dificultad.

No es necesario. – Repuso con calma. – Solo espero que seamos amigos aunque sea de esta forma. – Continuó.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Cuestioné con asombro.

Creo que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene ser vistos juntos en la escuela ¿no es así? – Justificó con pasividad. Y tenía razón. En el colegio ya se hablaba bastante sobre mí y no quería dar un motivo más.- De seguro él también tiene sus razones – Pensé.

De acuerdo – Afirmé al meditarlo.

Entonces, hasta luego pequeña. – Contestó con suavidad.

Sí y… gracias. - Dije brevemente y con el corazón acelerado.

Así fue cómo comenzó una inusual amistad, que a pesar del misterio, parecía ser completamente honesta y sincera.

Solo éramos el celular, un chico desconocido y yo.

°°° ---- °°°

**Aquí el segundo capítulo espero les haya gustado. Y que hayan pasado un súper feliz San Valentín. Hasta la próxima. Bye!! Bye!!**


	3. Una Cenicienta con Celular

Hola!!! Les traigo otro día más de este calendario, espero les agrade. Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. (exepto Midori :)

_Calendario para Dos_

_**Noche Cinco y Comienzo del día Seis**_

_**Una Cenicienta con Celular **_

Transcurrieron tres días tranquilos desde mi ingreso al segundo semestre y eso era todo un alivio, pues, justo en el inicio de clases sucedieron un par de cosas que cambiaron poco a poco mi mundo. Había sido salvada por un chico del todo misterioso; cuando perdí el móvil, ese mismo chico se las arregló para devolvérmelo. Finalmente, heme aquí, con el celular en la mano y en plena conversación nocturna. Con un chico ya no tan desconocido…

¿Siempre sueles llamar a tus amigos a mitad de la noche? – Mascullé ahogando un bostezo. Eran ya dos noches en las que mi sueño se veía interrumpido a causa de un insistente _Moon River._

Solamente a los que son especiales – Respondió como si se tratará de lo más normal para él.

Entonces, supongo que tus amigos no suelen dormir. Espera…. No eres un vampiro o algo así ¿verdad? – Mencioné fingiendo preocupación y temor. El chico rió.

¿Me temerías si así fuera? – Continuó. Siguiéndome el juego.

Mmm.… no lo creo.- Contesté acodándome mejor entre mis sábanas. – Además, los vampiros solo van tras chicas lindas ¿no? – Mencioné con sinceridad. Sí bien era novia de Yue Tsukishiro (uno de los chicos más codiciados, a ojos de muchas) no me consideraba del tipo bonita o chica top model. A decir verdad, en muchas ocasiones me preguntaba ¿cómo fue que Yue se fijo en mí?

Es verdad. – Concluyó. – Por eso, te elegí a ti. – Dijo sin más, con una voz enigmática.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Ni siquiera me conoces, en realidad. – Apresuré a decir. Pero el hecho de que me haya considerado como alguien linda, no paso desapercibido por mi mente.

En eso te equivocas. Te conozco mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Eres Tomoyo Daidouji, tienes 15 años, miembro principal del coro y en el periodo de primaria solías llevar un gato negro de felpa llamado Spy. – Enunció. produciendo en mí, una gran avalancha de curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía saber de mi peluche favorito?

¿Y por qué yo no tengo la más mínima idea de quién eres? Es injusto. – Contesté con cierta irritación.

Talvez me has visto pero… no has observado con atención. – Arrojó otro acertijo.

Aún así, me sigue pareciendo injusto. – Reproché, haciendo un puchero. Él en cambio, parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Había comenzado ha pensar que disfrutaba escuchando de mi lado infantil, al no ser capaz de descubrir su identidad.

Cada llamada resultaba más larga que la anterior y esa noche, logró extenderse hasta el amanecer. Era increíble que pudiera hablar de tantas cosas con alguien. Siempre había un tema de conversación; desde qué planeaba hacer en el futuro, hasta de cosas tontas e irrelevantes como: ¿qué chocolate es el mejor, el blanco o el negro?

Y por eso el chocolate tradicional es el mejor. – Sentencio el joven telefónico después de exponerme sus argumentos.

Esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas. - Me rendí divertida, jamás había conocido a una persona que amara tanto el chocolate como para defenderlo a capa y espada. Luego del debate endulzante y empalagoso, se formó un silencio en ambas líneas pero, los dos sabíamos que tanto el uno como el otro permanecía allí.

Y en mis pensamientos se cruzo aquélla idea que se resistió a salir en esos tres días. ¿Estaba haciendo algo malo? Bueno, técnicamente no. Es decir, aquél chico y yo, solamente éramos amigos ¿cierto? Él mismo lo planteó firmemente desde el principio. Sin embargo, tenía un sentimiento de culpa por esconderle mi nueva amistad a Shaoran, pero sobre todo a Yue.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué se los ocultaba. Quizás era por vergüenza, después de todo, las circunstancias en las que conocí "al chico telefónico," no habían sido del todo normales. Sea cual sea la razón, lo cierto es… que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ellos y para sumarle alguien más a la lista… también estaba mi madre. Ella no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido esa tarde en realidad.

Vaya… - Se escuchó por fin la voz del otro lado de la línea.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –Inquirí, dejando a un lado el mar de pensamientos que tenía.

Ya amaneció. – Afirmó con tranquilidad.

¿¡Cómo!? – Chillé, levantando igual que un resorte la cabeza de la almohada. Miré el despertador que estaba a mi costado, indicándome el comienzo de un nuevo día. Y solo para estar completamente segura, corrí las enormes cortinas que mantenían en penumbras la habitación. El sol radiante del sábado, me saludaba cálidamente. - Es verdad – Contesté echándome de nuevo a la cama. – Jamás había hablado tanto con alguien, ni si quiera con Sakura – Confesé un tanto sorprendida.

¿En serio? Y… ¿Qué tal con Yue Tsukishiro? Después de todo son novios ¿no? – Cuestionó el.

Por supuesto. Es solo que él…bueno… es un chico de pocas palabras. Además, en estos momentos se está esforzando al máximo para ingresar a la universidad y también trabaja a medio tiempo. Por eso, no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros. – Me sinceré con tristeza, cayendo en la verdad de mis palabras.

Entiendo – Dijo en tono serio. – Solo espero que no se enoje. – Secundó después de un rato.

¿Por qué? – Pregunté ingenuamente.

Por pasar una noche entera con su novia. – Respondió con voz seductora.

¡Pero que rayos dices! ¡Solamente hemos hablado! – Exclamé escandalizada y sintiendo mi cara ruborizarse por el tono que había usado con esas palabras. Al momento, pude escuchar una carcajada de su parte.

Lo siento…jajaja…lo siento. Fue una broma. – Enunciaba conteniendo la risa. – Pero me habría encantado ver tu rostro. – Continuaba divertido.

Me alegra que mi comportamiento le parezca tan gracioso señor, pero debo decirle que tengo un día bastante ocupado como para aguantar sus bromitas. - Sentencie ofendida y sarcástica.

Espera…espera – Detuvo – Ya te he dicho que no fue enserio, disculpa mi torpeza. – Reparó, tomando de nuevo su actitud de seriedad.

La llamada terminó solamente después de miles de disculpas, que cedieron irremediablemente al perdón. Posteriormente dejé mi confortable lecho y me preparé para tomar el desayuno; mamá ya llevaba un rato despierta y para mi sorpresa, se había tomado el día libre.

Buenos días cariño – Saluda ella dejando a un lado su taza de té.

Buenos días – Devolví con una sonrisa. Al momento, una de las empleadas me asentó una bandeja repleta de exquisitos alimentos matutinos. – Gracias por la comida – Dije juntando las manos; para luego degustarlos.

Tomoyo… ¿qué te parece si vamos todo el día de compras? – Preguntó animada.

Sí, hace mucho que no salimos juntas – Contesté de igual forma.

Con los estómagos llenos y ansias de pasar momentos divertidos, mamá y yo nos lanzamos a las calles de Tokio. Pasamos de tienda en tienda, probándonos docenas de ropa y accesorios hermosos. No estaba segura sobre el repentino asueto de mi madre, pero en verdad me sentía muy feliz de pasar tiempo con ella. Sus múltiples hoteles y negocios robaban casi todo su tiempo pero, siempre buscaba pequeños descansos para saber de mí y estar conmigo.

Sé muy bien que a veces su trabajo es agobiante, cansado, cargado de estrés. Por eso hago todo lo posible para no crearle ni ser motivo de más preocupaciones. Aún así, ella siempre parece tener un radar cuando algo en mí esta mal.

La verdad Tomy quise este tiempo para ambas, por que te he notado cansada estos últimos días. Como si no hubieras dormido durante la noche. Y aquél desmayo en la escuela… ¿seguro que estás bien hija? – Arrojó durante nuestra visita a un pequeño café.

S..sí mamá no te preocupes. – Mascullé nerviosa. – Talvez el inicio de semestre me tiene algo tensa, eso es todo. Además pronto será el concurso del coro. – Continué

Tomoyo Daidouji soy tu madre y sabes muy bien que no puedes mentirme. Y tú eres muy mala mintiendo. – Retó con impaciencia. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada, es obvio que la intuición materna va más allá de mis conocimientos. - ¿Acaso es algo que no puedes contarme? – Prosiguió en tono suave y comprensivo.

Bueno la verdad es… - Levanté al fin mi mirada, con la intención de contarle todo lo ocurrido desde mi entrada al colegio. Permaneció en silencio y atenta a mi relato. Sus reacciones fueron cambiando ha medida que avanzaba en la historia. Una tristeza apareció en su rostro cuando le comenté sobre los rumores y chismes amarillistas que circulaban sobre mí. De hecho, hubo un momento en que creí que desmayaría al comentarle sobre mi hazaña casi letal en la azotea. También le conté sobre mi desconocido rescatador y la anónima amistad que recién sostenía con éste. Por último saqué a flote la confusión de sentimientos que traía por ambos chicos.

Se ausentaron las palabras un momento. Parecía que mamá estuviera procesando toda esa información con sumo cuidado – Quizá haya sido demasiado para ella – Me dije.

De pronto me miró con melancolía y puso su mano sobre la mía.

Veo que ya no eres mi niñita – Dijo casi en un suspiro. - Bueno, con respecto a todo esto…veamos….¿por dónde debería comenzar? – Se cuestionaba así misma, rascándose la cabeza en forma graciosa. Definitivamente había sido una sobre carga de datos. Pareció meditarlo unos segundos más, hasta que inició de forma tranquila y pausada. – La mayoría de la gente forma rumores sobre las demás personas, porqué no tienen el valor suficiente de conocerlas a fondo y de frente. Entonces, inventar historias falsas o a medias es la mejor forma que tienen para obtener algo de información. Pero tú no debes de darles esa oportunidad, por eso, siempre debes ser sincera en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres y aún más importante…contigo misma. Muestra transparentemente tus pensamientos y sentimientos ante los demás; con tus virtudes y defectos. De cualquier forma, todos los seres humanos tenemos con ambos paquetes. – Aconsejó. Yo estaba totalmente absorta a su discurso. – Supongo, que con todo lo que sucedió ese día, tú quedaste deslumbrada; eso es todo. A cualquier chica le gustaría vivir una fantasía como la que te sucedió en la azotea. Lo cierto es, que si _ese chico_ quiere una verdadera amistad contigo, consideró, que es necesario que ambos se conozcan. No tiene caso mantenerla en secreto si solo se trata de una relación amistosa y debo admitir que hasta yo me siento en deuda con él. – Continuó. – Por otro lado Tsukishiro es un gran muchacho, algo intimidante talvez, pero te quiere. Y si se ha esforzado tanto en lo que hace, es porque en un futuro, desea ofrecerte aún más de lo que te ofrece ahora. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es decir la verdad; toda buena relación se basa en eso. Ambos deben ser capaces de comprenderse.- Finalizó con una cálida sonrisa.

Me sentía muy feliz, era como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Muchas gracias mamá. Eso haré. – Respondí contenta y segura.

Regresamos a casa durante las primeras horas de la tarde. El chofer nos ayudo a meter todas nuestras bolsas. ¡Habíamos comprado de todo! Vestidos, zapatos, joyería y demás.

Al cruzar la puerta, nos encontramos con Midori (una de las empleadas) que traía consigo el teléfono inalámbrico.

Justo a tiempo señorita, tiene una llamada del joven Tsukishiro – Me recibía ella pasándome el aparato.

Dirigí mis pasos rápidamente a mi habitación para tener más privacidad.

Hola – Contesté tomando asiento en la cama.

Hola Tomy, dime… ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? – Cuestionó repentino.

No, ninguno. Sakura iba a pasar el día con su familia, así que no teníamos pensado hacer nada. ¿Por qué?- Pregunté esta vez.

Bueno…hoy he terminado más temprano en el trabajo y…pensé que podríamos salir. – Dijo con cierta pena. Yo sonreí. Me podía imaginar el rostro sonrosado de Yue justo en ese instante.

Por su puesto, me encantaría. – Respondí.

Bien, paso por ti a las siete. – Concordó complacido.

Esta bien – Secundé. Luego cortamos comunicación y salí disparada a ducharme. Tenía apenas unas cuantas horas para estar lista.

Elegí por actuendo, uno de los vestidos que recién había comprado. Un corte sencillo y liviano color turquesa, que caía un poco antes de mis rodillas. El calzado era unos zapatos tipo hindú de pedrería y lentejuelas en tonos azules. Até mi cabello en una trenza y adorné la parte superior con una cinta ancha color blanco. Que hacía juego con mi saco tres cuartos. No soy muy afecta al maquillaje llamativo, así que únicamente use una base, gloss caramelo y un poco de mascada para pestañas. Por último un bolso blanco acompletaba el conjunto Estando frente al espejo, tomé la firme decisión de contarle a Yue todo acerca de lo ocurrido los días anteriores. Dejaría de poner en duda mis sentimientos. Él era mi novio y yo también lo quería muchísimo. No volverían a haber secretos entre nosotros.

Miré el reloj, había terminado con el tiempo exacto. Segundos después, el ruido de un auto en la entrada llegó a mis oídos. Bajé las escaleras topándome con mamá.

Parece que han venido a verte. – Expuso con tono y cara pícara.

Sip, daremos un paseo – Informé.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al pelipateado chico, vestido con traje y saco blanco casual y una camisa de delgadas líneas negras. Su cabello ligeramente largo, estaba recogido en una cola baja, pero un par de mechones y su flequillo le caían por la cara.

_Ollalá__ –_ Susurró mi madre, aún junto a mí. Omití su comentario, más no lo puedo desmentir; se le veía muy galante.

Buenas noches señora Daidouji – Saludó respetuoso. Ella devolvió el gesto.

Hola Tomy, te ves muy linda. – Me dio el cumplido mientras me acercaba.

Gracias. Tú también estás muy apuesto – Regresé con un nítido rubor en las mejillas.

Diviértanse chicos, pero no regresen tarde. – Advirtió de nuevo mamá al despedirnos.

No se preocupe señora Sonomi, se la devolveré antes de las doce. – Tranquilizó él con una sonrisa.

Sí mami, recuerda que después de las doce campanadas vuelvo a ser Cenicienta. – Bromeé al subir al coche.

Atravesamos la iluminada ciudad por unos cuantos minutos. Habíamos acordado ir a cenar en uno de los restaurantes costeros de Tomoeda. El aroma de la marina pronto se pudo percibir.

La luna y las estrellas brillaban en su esplendor. En conjunto pequeñas velas adornaban las mesas del establecimiento ubicado a unos metros de la playa. La cena estuvo totalmente deliciosa pero, no fui capaz de encontrar el mejor momento para sincerarme.

Posterior al festín, decidimos caminar un momento por aquélla blanca riviera. Y con los pies descalzos disfrutar de la suave sensación de la arena.

Entre conversación y conversación luchaba por dejar libre a la verdad pero simplemente se negaba a salir.

Se está haciendo tarde. – Indicó Yue después de echarle un vistazo a su rolex.

Es verdad. – Afirmé. Más al estar por salir de la playa, reparé en pequeñísimo detalle… - ¡Mis zapatos! – Exclamé. – Debí dejarlos por aquí cerca.-

¿Quieres que vaya por ellos? Mi bella cenicienta – Propuso divertido mi acompañante.

No te preocupes, no es muy lejos. Pero ¿podrías cuidarme el bolso? – Expuse entregándole el accesorio y poniéndome en marcha. – Esto se está haciendo costumbre – Me reproché a mi misma por ser tan olvidadiza con mis cosas.

Mientras el joven Tsukishiro aguarda, el repique _Moon River _se mezcla con las olas del océano. Su insistencia, llama la atención del chico y más aún viniendo de un número sin registro. Presionó el botón contestar y un singular saludo le dio la bienvenida a la vida nocturna.

¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche pequeña? – Se escuchaba una voz masculina. Yue quedó estupefacto y por lo que pude ver y oír al acercarme, supe de inmediato que el plan de mamá se había ido por el drenaje.

Aquí termina otro capítulo más. Ojala no haya resultado largo ni tedioso jeje… Quiero comentarles que aunque al principo de la historia diera la impresión de un mal final, de una vez les aseguro que no se dejen engañar por las apariencias n_n este fic dará muchas vueltas y sorpresas, así que solo esperen.

Como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos para: Boggart, Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji, Lilith Tey, Angel amatista, Zitah TXE y la criticona (así es su nick no piensen mal) muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus consejos y sus ánimos.


	4. El Encuentro Esperado

¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, sigo viva! XD Unas enormes disculpas por la tardanza en los capítulos, pero ando estrenando mi penúltimo semestre y ando súper ocupada con la carrera. Además de andar con otros proyectos que pronto les contaré jejeje… Durante estos siglos de ausencia me llegaron ciertos comentarios y preguntas sobre de los fics, así que por favor, antes de leer este capítulo pasen a mi profile donde encontrarán algunas aclaraciones.

Les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de las magníficas CLAMP.

Por cierto ahora mi nick cambia de ArisaClampFan a Cleilis XD

Que disfruten la lectura!

Calendario para Dos

_**Anochecer del Día Seis**_

Ninguna voz contestó aquél saludo, por el contrario mi celular se cerró de manera estrepitosa justo al llegar a la escena.

Yue me miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra por varios segundos (que me parecieron una eternidad).

Eesto…sobre la llamada…yo…puedo explicarlo. – Callé el silencio con dificultad. Mi acompañante lucía inmutable, en una escalofriante calma que jamás creí verle.

Ahí estaba él, recargado a un costado del auto con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar aguardando, atento a lo que pudiera decirle. Pero, a la vez lo notaba lejano y distante, como perdido en el ir y venir del oleaje sobre la arena.

¿Quién es el chico? – Preguntó al fin con la misma serenidad y con la vista en el horizonte marino, que después se volvió en mí.

Sólo somos amigos, nos conocimos en…. – Fue así como relaté por segunda ocasión todo lo ocurrido días atrás. Las reacciones de Yue no fueron tan intensas como las de mi madre, pero sin duda el incidente en la azotea le impactó.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? – Prosiguió él, al terminar yo.

No quería preocuparte, tu trabajo y la escuela siempre te mantienen al filo del estrés y ahora también está lo del ingreso de la universidad. Por eso…no quería…- Respondí cabizbaja y avergonzada.

Sus dóciles dedos levantaron mi rostro, sus ojos me inundaban de una ternura que me es difícil describir. Eran como los de un padre consolando a su pequeña hija.

¿Acaso no te lo he dicho antes? Tomoyo, eres la persona más valiosa para mí y siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. – Susurraba apegándome a su pecho.

Lo siento mucho. – Contestaba reteniendo algunas lágrimas. Las cuales enjuagó con suavidad. Para luego depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.

Y entonces ¿vas a conocerlo? – Dijo en tono pasivo y amable.

Mi madre considera que eso es lo más apropiado pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te molesta Yue?

Para serte sincero no estoy del todo a gusto con la idea, sin embargo…creo que me tranquilizaría saber quién es ese sujeto. – Contestó regresando a ser el Yue de siempre. - Estaré ahí, en caso de que resulte ser un aprovechado; uno nunca sabe. Sonreí ampliamente mientras me abrazaba a él.

Ahora que me libre de los secretos y los he compartido con las personas que más amo, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Muchas gracias Yue…

°°°°----°°°°

_**Día Ocho**_

_**El encuentro Esperado**_

Ese lunes me levanté más temprano que de costumbre y es que la curiosidad me había asechado toda la noche.

Después de revelar mi amistad secreta a mi madre y a Yue; había logrado convencer (con mucho esfuerzo) al "chico telefónico" de encontrarnos en la escuela.

("_Flash-Back_")

Decidí que yo daría ese primer paso, así que llamé a mi desconocido amigo al día siguiente; en el acostumbrado horario nocturno.

¿Entonces fue Tsukishiro quien contestó ayer por la noche? – Preguntó, sin mostrar ningún asombro en su voz.

Sí.

¿Tuviste problemas por eso? – Volvió a indagar ahora con algo de preocupación.

No, porque le dije la verdad. – Contesté tranquila y sin evitar sonreír. – Por eso, creo que ya no es necesario mantener nuestra amistad en secreto ¿no lo crees? – Continué

No. – Repuso él casi de inmediato.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? No me digas que el cuento de que eres un vampiro, en verdad es cierto. – Traté de bromear, pero no hubo reacción.

Simplemente no parece buena idea. – Argumentó después de un momento.

Vamos, por favor. - Volví a insistir una y otra y otra vez; hasta que el chico terminó por ceder.

Espero que no vayas a arrepentirte - Advirtió él, antes de cortar la llamada.

Debo admitir que eso me dejó algo desconcertada, ¿en verdad no era del todo bueno conocernos? Pero no había vuelta atrás, la decisión ya estaba tomada y debía dar ese último paso de aquélla aventura que inició con el nuevo semestre.

("_Fin del Flash-Back_")

°°°° ///// °°°°

Un chico permanece recostado en la comodidad de su habitación, su vista parece perdida en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado que se asoma por la ventana. En su mano derecha yace su móvil, aún encendido por la reciente llamada que acababa de terminar.

Sabía que su nueva amistad tarde o temprano tendría que llegar a hasta "ese" punto, mas no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Lo hubiese querido postergar tanto como fuese posible, sin embargo, su debilidad seguía siendo la misma. No podía negarle nada a "ella", desde el momento mismo en que la conoció, sintió la increíble e inexplicable necesidad de protegerla y de permanecer a su lado.

El destino había jugado rudo con la pequeña amatista en aquélla ocasión, dejando un marca dolorosa en su vida; tanto fue su sufrimiento, que su corazón y mente unieron fuerzas para borrar tan desagradable recuerdo.

Espero que al verme, no regrese ese triste pasado a ti… pequeña Tommy. – Susurró el pelinegro, observando con nostalgia su celular

°°°° ///// °°°°

Terminé de arreglarme para dirigirme presurosamente al colegio, ni si quiera sentí el hambre acostumbrada de todas las mañanas. En el momento justo de mi salida, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo – todo saldrá bien – dijo.

Le agradecí el gesto y subí al auto, dándole instrucciones al chofer para partir.

Recién llegaba y me encontré con Sakura quién aún traía un pan tostado en la boca.

Un poco más y llegaba tarde – Se justificó tragando con dificultad su desayuno.

Minutos después Shaoran nos dio alcance en los pasillos camino al salón; en ese corto tiempo y batiendo mi propio record, comuniqué a mis amigos las novedades y lo ocurrido el fin de semana. El castaño apenas asimilaba mi rápido relato, mientras que Sakura sonreía emocionada y aliviada a la vez, por la positiva reacción de Yue ante la situación.

¿Y a qué hora se conocerán? – Cuestionó con emoción y expectativa.

Nos encontraremos durante el receso, en la azotea. – Informé un poco cohibida. – Yue también estará cerca por si algo llegase a salir mal.

Apenas eran las nueve treinta y las clases se me hacían eternas, estaba nerviosa, un ataque de ansiedad y una que otra fantasía terrorífica se apoderaron de todo mí ser. ¿Qué tal si resulta ser un chico desagradable? O peor aún, ¿Y si se trata de aquellos acosadores o pervertidos? Claro, Yue velaría por mi seguridad pero, uno nunca sabe. Tal vez ese chico sea el líder de una pandilla o algo parecido. De cine mental a cine mental, escena tras escena; imaginaba situaciones catastróficas en donde él susodicho chico llegaba con una apariencia aterradora y acompañado por un grupo de bravucones detrás suyo, que al instante hacían añicos a mi querido novio y quedaba totalmente indefensa.

¡Tomoyo! – Me saca de mis descabelladas ideas la castaña.

¿Eh? ¿Me llamaste Sakura? – Contestaba volviendo al mundo real.

Te estaba diciendo que te apresuraras, acaba de sonar la campanilla del receso – Explicaba con toda la paciencia del mundo.

¡Qué! Pero…yo.. – ¿Desde cuándo tenía una imaginación tan fluida y elocuente como para saltarme el horario completo de clases?

No te preocupes, nosotros también te acompañaremos. – Reconfortó Shaoran a mi costado. Sakura me miró y asintió con una sonrisa, apoyando la idea del chino.

Les agradecí de la misma forma y partimos hacia el aula del último grado en busca de Yue. Ya estando todos reunidos, aguardamos al final de las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta de la azotea. Estábamos todos en silencio, mis compañeros solo esperaban a que yo saliese, más mi cuerpo no parecía moverse.

¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer? ¿En verdad es tan importante? – Preguntaba mi todavía superior en el "oke-club" al ver mi estado. Fue entonces que recordé la verdadera razón por la que quería conocer a ese chico. No era solo por consejo de mi madre, no; era para agradecerle por salvar mi vida, por devolverme tan amablemente el móvil y por esas horas amenas de conversación.

¡Qué tonta me sentía! Había actuado como una paranoica toda la mañana sin razón alguna.

Sí, debo hacerlo. – Le respondí al peliplata después de caer en cuenta sobre mi absurdo comportamiento. – No te preocupes, estaré bien. – Dije tomando suavemente su mejilla para después depositar un beso en ella. Él sonrió y despejó el paso hacia la puerta.

Giré lentamente la perilla y abrí la puerta rápidamente, el viento pronto hizo revolotear mis cabellos y el intenso sol cegó mis ojos por un momento.

Caminé hacia fuera hasta encontrarme con una muy alta silueta que me daba la espalda. Debió sentir mi presencia ya que inmediatamente volteó hacía mí.

Pero si eres… - Alcancé a decir a media voz, al descubrir la identidad de aquél muchacho. Una muy nítida curva se formó en sus labios y el brillo profundo de sus ojos color zafiro pareció desaparecer.

¿Estás sorprendida? O… ¿Desilusionada tal vez? – Cuestionó curioso sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa, mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

So…Sorprendida es la palabra adecuada – Devolví sin poder salir del asombro.

Bien, pongámosle pausa a esta escena para que pueda explicarles un poco sobre este joven. Como les mencioné antes, en este colegio existe la muy desagradable "costumbre" de colocar etiquetas o "categorizar" a las personas según su físico, su posición social, las cualidades y/o defectos que posea, etc. La descripción que se ha esparcido en el colegio sobre este chico, sería la siguiente:

Eriol Hiraguizawa, edad: 15 años, nació un 23 de marzo, su signo es aries y es del tipo sanguíneo AB. Una de sus cualidades es su apariencia y porte maduro; es muy popular entre las chicas, sin embargo, no parece ponerles atención. De hecho, no se le ha visto con algún amigo. Siempre anda sólo.

Incluso es considerado igual de atractivo que el dúo Tsukishiro pero, su peor defecto es su reputación. Ha sido catalogado como un rebelde en el colegio, al verse envuelto en varias peleas con otros alumnos. Constantemente falta a clases sin justificación alguna e impuso una nueva marca con el mayor número de visitas a la oficina del director.

Muchos rumoran que no ha sido expulsado aún, por influencias de su padre Clow Hiraguizawa. Un muy famoso abogado.

Es verdad que hasta yo misma lo había visto por los corredores o en la ceremonia de apertura, más nunca imaginé tener una amistad con él. (Paréntesis informativo patrocinado por las chicas del colegio Tomoeda :P)

¿Y entonces qué opinas? – Preguntó de nuevo a unos pasos de mí.

Tú eres….…del mismo grado que yo. - Mencioné levemente, al notar el color de su corbata. Él se sorprendió con mis palabras, al parecer, esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Lo que provocó, una muy encantadora risa masculina que yo no pude entender. o_o?

¿Así que esperabas a alguien mayor? - Continuó conteniendo la risa.

Pues sí, es decir… tú siempre me llamas pequeña.- Respondí un poco exasperada.

Y lo eres…pequeña. – Reiteró poniendo su mano en mi cabeza, resaltando así la visible diferencia de nuestras alturas. Hiraguizawa tenía casi la misma estatura que Yue; algo peculiar para su edad. – Supongo que al pensar que yo era alguien mayor, te hizo traer a un guardaespaldas ¿no es así? – Prosiguió, clavando su mirada hacia la puerta.

Bueno… yo… - Intentaba explicar, pero todo pareció detenerse ante algo que no esperaba. Eriol Hiraguizawa tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

No debiste asustarte, yo jamás te haría daño…pequeña Tommy. – Susurró con los labios aún cerca de mi piel.

Una extraña sensación me envolvió al oírle decir:_" pequeña Tommy". _Mientras veía pasar unas borrosas imágenes en mi mente… un río…una pequeña y una cara sin rostro derramando muchas pero muchas lágrimas…

Me alegra escuchar eso. – Intervino una tercera voz. Se trataba de Yue, haciendo acto de presencia. Llegó hasta a mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro, haciéndome reaccionar. - Por que no me gustaría que **Mi Tomoyo** sufra. ¿Puedo confiar en su palabra Hiraguizawa-Kun? – Cuestionaba mi novio con la muy conocida sonrisa de los Tsukishiro. Aquélla que tan solo usan para disfrazar una amenaza.

Por supuesto Tsukishiro-Sempai, soy un caballero inglés después de todo. – Contestaba el oji-azul con un semblante muy parecido al de Yue.

El aire extrañamente se tornó pesado, era evidente la tensión entre esos dos. Me sentía acorralada en esa situación, no sabía que hacer para mejorar el ambiente. Gracias al buen Kami (Dios), en ese preciso instante sonaron las campanas anunciando el fin del receso.

Bien, fue un placer conocerlo. - Hablaba el peliplata después de arrojar intensas y frías miradas al otro chico.

Opino lo mismo. – Le contestó sonriente y tajante.

Tomoyo ¿nos vamos? – Me invitó Yue con rostro dulce. Cuando en realidad yo sabía, que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Accedí al momento.

Debemos regresar a clases; en verdad le estoy agradecida por todo Hiraguizawa. – Comenté al joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

Por favor llámame Eriol, al fin y al cabo, somos amigos ¿no es así? – Invitó él gustoso.

Ante esto pude percibir que el enojo de Yue iba en aumento, lo sabía por la presión que ejercía en mi hombro.

S..Sí. – Contesté con un poco de temblor en mi voz, temiendo que aquél encuentro terminara en pleito de chicos.

Nos marchamos prontamente de ahí para no empeorar la situación. Más mi instinto me indicaba que había abierto una batalla campal entre Eriol y Yue, conmigo en el medio.

¡Pero no era mi intención! – Gritaba mi yo interna, acurrucada y al borde del colapso en lo profundo de mi mente.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en este capítulo se ven al asecho: recuerdos, celos y muchas preguntas que poco a poco tendrán respuesta.

Aquí un mini-adelanto del próximo capítulo:

---////---

¿En verdad no se puede tener novio y un mejor amigo? – Le pregunto a Sakura

Estábamos en mitad de la clase de historia, sólo a él se le ocurren está clase de locuras…

Te aconsejo que te alejes de él. – Me dice Shaoran con una seriedad que jamás le había visto.

---////---

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a:

Zitah TxE

Meems Asakura

Darthmocy

Angel Amatista

La criticona

Boggart

Por todos sus consejos, su paciencia y por seguirle la pista a esta historia n_n

Saludos!


	5. Arcoíris Nocturno primera parte

Hola! Les traigo un capítulo más de este fanfic y próximamente unos más de las historias restantes.

Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Calendario para Dos_

_**Día 9**_

_**Arcoíris Nocturno**_

_**(Primera Parte)**_

Salón B del Décimo grado:

Las clases de algebra me parecen de lo más aburridas y tediosas de todo el sistema escolar. No importa si eres de Japón, Inglaterra o hasta la misma Patagonia; los números nunca han sido mi fuerte.

Me desparramé con desgano en mi asiento, el profesor continuaba moviendo la boca sin parar en un lenguaje que no podía entender y menos escuchar. En cualquier caso, resultaba realmente insoportable.

Resoplé por quinta vez el abundante cabello que caía por mi frente. Esa es una de las tantas razones por las que he ido a "visitar" la agradable oficina del director en los últimos meses. Pero ni con todo y citatorio logrará obligarme a cortarme el pelo. Por sorprende que parezca, mis padres están de acuerdo con mi decisión, supongo que el pasar por ciertas "situaciones inesperadas" tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Señor Hiraguizawa sabe la respuesta? – Sorprende a mi mente el hombre de ronca voz que impartía la clase.

Miré al titular y después al pizarrón. Estaba repleto de símbolos, signos y dios sabe qué más…

- Lo único que sé, es que todos esos garabatos no me servirán para nada. – Devolví tranquilamente.

Y como premio a mi audaz respuesta, di a parar al pasillo de espera hacia la dirección.

- Parece que hoy está ocupado – Comenté con la espalda en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Bueno, no es el único estudiante problemático joven Hiraguizawa. – Me contestaba la secretaría académica quien regresaba cargada de copias y papeles para archivar. Bufé fastidiado, esa mujer me parecía tan antipática y descolorida que el sólo verla me enferma.

En un rato de ocio, saqué mi celular para tratar de pasar el tiempo lo más rápido posible y al ver el primer nombre de mi lista de contactos, trajo a mí una excelente y divertida idea.

- Disculpe Srita. Mizuki, debo ir un momento al baño. – Le informé con un tono falsamente amable. Ella me miró inquisitivamente a través de sus gafas de grueso armazón oscuro y luego continuó con su trabajo.

Encaminé mis pies hacía el lugar indicado para luego hacer una fugaz desviación hacía la biblioteca. Como me imaginé, la encargada se tomaba su típica siesta matinal pues a esas horas el lugar estaba desierto. Me escabullí campante y despreocupado, para poder llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente…

ººº*ººº

Salón D del Décimo grado:

La clase se desarrollaba con normalidad, estábamos leyendo sobre el auge y la caída del Imperio Romano. Me parecía un tema bastante interesante e inspirador. La historia no era una asignatura que me desagradase sino todo lo contrario, era la oportunidad de expandir tu vista hacia personas y paisajes exóticos distantes.

El leve repicar de "_Moon River_" proveniente de mi mochila me sacó de la lectura. Cuidando de no ser descubierta, lo extraje delicadamente.

Al ver el nombre de la llamada entrante, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis pies me impulsaron hacía arriba cual resorte de mi asiento; la profesora y compañeros observaban extrañados mi inusual comportamiento.

- Sucede algo Señorita Daidouji? – Preguntó ella. Por instinto reflejo, oculté rápidamente el móvil a mis espaldas antes de responder.

- Ehh…pues yo…. Necesito ir con urgencia al baño. – Dije en automático y sin esperar al permiso, salí igual que el correcaminos fuera del aula.

ººº*ººº

- Estamos en horario de clases ¿¡No podías esperar hasta el receso!? – Recriminé al contestar desde el baño de chicas.

- A mi también me da gusto escucharte pequeña – Recibía como saludo.

- Oye ¿¡Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije!? – Volví a cuestionar.

- Te espero en la biblioteca en cinco minutos -Dijo antes de colgar -definitivamente no me escuchó – suspiré vencida en mi pensamiento.

Y ¿ahora qué hacer? Tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase siguiente, pero de nuevo el gusanito de la curiosidad se coló entre mis pensamientos… _"podría ser importante"_ – Me dije, y si resultaba ser una muy mala broma, me regresaría de inmediato al salón inventando cualquier excusa. No tenía nada que perder (excepto las últimas páginas de la clase de historia)

Recorrí los pasillos con prontitud hasta llegar al sitio acordado; aseché a hurtadillas por una de las ventanas y pude ver a la Sra. Higurashi (la bibliotecaria) durmiendo plácidamente junto a su escritorio, pero no había indicios del joven Hiraguizawa.

- Tal vez sí haya sido una broma - Comenté para mí, mientras inflaba mis mejillas enfadada. Giré sobre mis talones para marcharme, cuando un leve – Psss..- atrajo de nuevo mi atención al cuarto de libros. – Psss… - volví a escuchar. Entré a la habitación casi de puntitas tratando de no interrumpir el sueño de la _"bella durmiente"_ en cuestión; para luego adentrarme entre los enormes estantes perfectamente escorados de la A a la Z. – Eriol, ¿estás aquí? – Susurraba de vez en vez al pasearme entre el olor a literatura pura.

Al llegar a la sección "E" que contenía en su mayoría libros del espacio, el sistema solar y las estrellas; sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro y otra más en mi boca. Me llevaron fugazmente a un rincón, donde fui inmediatamente liberada. Topándome al voltear con mi captor: un chico alto de espesos cabellos negros cayéndole en la frente y un par de zafiros con brillo peculiar.

- Bienvenida – Me saludaba él con una sonrisa de costado.

- Vaya manera de recibir visitas. – Le dije un tanto molesta.

- Por supuesto. Las sorpresas son mi especialidad. – Devolvía guiñando el ojo derecho, cual niño travieso y despreocupado.

- Supongo que hay una buena razón para que me hayas sacado de clases ¿verdad Eriol? – Cuestionaba fingiendo ser inmune a su inocente encanto.

- Eriol…me alegra que me llames por mi nombre. – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. – Y sí, hay una buena razón. – Continuó. Sacó un grueso libro del estantero, lo hojeó un poco hasta dar con la información que buscaba. - ¿Te gustan los arcoíris? – Preguntó.

- ¿Eh? Pues sí, pero…eso ¿qué tiene que ver con saltarnos las clases? – Recuestionaba sin poder encontrar relación entre ambas cosas.

- Todo. – Respondió con simpleza, al momento de cerrar el grueso texto.

Me miró un segundo y después sonrío abiertamente. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, tomó mi mano e inicio una rauda carrera por las instalaciones del instituto, con varios reclamos de mi parte regándose a su paso.

- Eriol, espera ¿a dónde vamos? – Decía agitada y con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo que representaba seguirle el paso.

- Es una sorpresa. – Me devolvió con la vista fija en el frente.

Cuando noté que nos dirigíamos a la entrada/salida de la escuela, mis piernas dejaron de moverse y con ello, también el andar del pelinegro. Volteó hacía mí sorprendido, buscando la razón del repentino cesar en mi caminar.

- Eriol, sé que somos amigos pero…yo…tengo a Yue y lo quiero…por eso, no creo que deba. No quiero que alguien salga herido por mi culpa. – Recité con dificultad y observando al piso.

- Lo sé. – Contestó. A lo que reaccioné sorprendida e impaciente para ver su rostro. Cuando lo hice, él continuó. – Todo eso lo sé y lo respeto, así que no debes preocuparte; ya que nunca haría algo que te pusiera triste pequeña Tommy. – Reveló con una delineada curva en la boca.

Al escuchar tales palabras con tanta sinceridad, me dejó más asombrada aún. Quizá al igual que todos los rumores de la escuela sobre Eriol Hiraguizawa eran puras exageraciones. Por que el chico que tenía ante mí, lucía completamente distinto, amable, travieso y sencillo; que tan sólo quería un verdadero amigo que lo viera tal cual era en verdad. Justo como yo deseaba que me viesen.

Fue así como proseguimos con nuestra huída y hacía un sentimiento de libertad que siempre recordaré a pesar de los años. La primera vez que me lanzaba ante la aventura, ante un mundo real y viviente, que estaba muy lejos de asemejarse a los tantos pasajes de historia que había leído.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, ahí tuvimos que detenernos por lo exhaustos que estaban nuestros pies y la necesidad de un respiro a nuestros corazones estremecidos por su feroz bombeo.

- Hace mucho que no corría así – Comenté a voz entrecortada por mi respiración. Estaba exhausta pero también extrañamente feliz.

- No te preocupes. A partir de aquí, no necesitaremos caminar. – Habla el níveo junto a mí e igual de cansado que yo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Le pregunte con curiosidad y un poco más tranquila.

De nuevo sonrío y a unos pasos de donde se encontraba, pude ver una flamante motocicleta negra. Estaba realmente impresionada y no por el vehículo; sino por la espontaneidad con las que se dieron las cosas.

- Su limosina aguarda, mi lady. – Alardeó con caravanas. Reí divertida y monte el oscuro armatoste (fue una suerte llevar un short debajo de la falda), cual corcel encantado fuese. Para luego encaminarnos a un horizonte que desconocía.

ººº*ººº

En el aula D del décimo grado, la asignatura siguiente ya había iniciado. Todo el alumnado estaba al pendiente de lo que el profesor decía… excepto una persona… Una chica de cabellos castaños y unos orbes verdes que miraban con asombro a la ventana junto a ella. El paisaje a su costado, mostraba toda la explanada de la institución y claramente fue testigo del escape de su amiga junto al joven oji-azul. Se había quedado con la boca abierta y el cerebro en shock "¿¡Tomoyo, su mejor amiga. Faltando a clases para irse en una motocicleta con un chico!?"

- ¿Daidouji Tomoyo no está presente? – Preguntaba el docente por segunda vez al pase de asistencia.

La cerezo despertó de sus pensamientos y argumentó apresurada: - Ella se fue hacía los sanitarios, creo que no se sentía muy bien. Si me lo permite, me gustaría asegurarme que está bien Sensei. El sujeto asintió y Sakura Kinomoto abandonó el salón; dejando a otro castaño totalmente extrañado ante el actuar nervioso de su novia y la repentina desaparición de su amiga amatista.

- Tommy en qué lío nos has metido – Se decía la jovencita bastante contrariada en el lavamanos femenino. Mojó su rostro con agua helada para refrescar su mente y se quedó viendo fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Como si su _otro yo _le ayudara a encontrar una buena solución a ese predicamento. Pronto sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su blusa y escribió con rapidez un mensaje de texto que rogaba por una pronta respuesta. – Ahora sólo puedo esperar – Se dijo a ella misma en suspiro, para luego volver al aula.

Por suerte la cuartada de Kinomoto había sido convincente, así evitó un extenso y tedioso interrogatorio por parte de su profesor en turno. Una hora más tarde, los jóvenes estudiantes yacían almorzando por los alrededores de la cafetería y los jardines. En éstos últimos, bajo un frondoso cerezo, está la pareja de castaños.

- Es la quinta vez que revisas tu celular Sakura, algo grave está pasando ¿verdad? – Inquirió el joven chino.

La aludida se tensó de inmediato. No quería que más gente se involucrase en el asunto, pero sobre todo, no quería armar un revuelo. Por que estaba segura que si Shaoran se enteraba de ello, saldría disparado a la búsqueda de su amiga. Así era Li; un poquito… sobreprotector cuando de mujeres se trataba, lo que es de esperarse si tienes a cuatro hermanas en casa.

- ¿Algo grave? No, claro que no. Sucede exactamente lo que le dije al profesor antes; encontré a Tommy en el baño y como seguía con malestar, llamó a su guardaespaldas para que vinieran por ella. – Expicó la oji-esmeralda con nervios en su voz.

- A mí no puedes engañarme Sakura Kinomoto. Sé que tú y Tomoyo son las mejores amigas y comprendo que tengan sus secretos, pero me preocupa que debas mentir para encubrirla de algo. – Expresó el chino con tranquilidad.

Esa era otra parte del castaño, poseía un suspicacia demasiado acertada en ocaciones y era muy díficil ocultarle cosas por mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, tenía ese carácter comprensivo y dulce para cualquiera que necesitara un hombro para llorar.

- Y ¿bien? – Decía él, esperando a que la verdad hable por sí misma. La joven frente a sí, estaba con la cara teñida de rojo por haber sido tan fácilmente descubierta.

- De acuerdo, la verdad es que ella… - Comenzaba a decir la muchachita.

- Hola chicos – Interrumpía nada más y nada menos que su superior Yue Tsukishiro. - ¿Tomoyo no está con ustedes? - Con tan solo oír su voz haciendo tal pregunta, Sakura entró en pánico. Pudo haberle mentido al profesor, pudo haber intentado no decirle la verdad a Shaoran pero…. Definitivamente no podría mentirle al siempre frío y distante Yue. Él estaba de pie esperando una respuesta que simplemente no podía salir.

- Ella tuvo que irse, por que no se sentía del todo bien. Pero nos dijo que no se preocupara; que le llamaría por la noche. – Habló por fin el joven Li.

Por alguna razón el peliplata no se veía muy convencido, bastaba con notar su ceja izquierda arqueada al escuchar la explicación de Shaoran para saberlo; sin embargo, su rostro volvió a la normalidad segundos despúes para darse la media vuelta y marcharse. – ¡Uff! – Respiraron con alivio ambos chicos, al ver a su superior desaparecer de ahí.

ººº*ººº

El viento nos golpeaba salvajemente en el rostro a pesar de llevar puestos los cascos de seguridad, pero en realidad no nos molestaba. Eriol había conducido poco más de dos horas y aún no sabía el destino final de nuestro viaje. Hasta qué al pasar un entroque pude ver como tomabámos rumbo hacía *_Kamiyama_. Por más que trataba de adivinar la "sorpresa" no se me ocurría nada. En verdad a es chico o le faltaba un tornillo o era el aventurero más audaz que haya conocido…. – Sólo a él pueden ocurrirsele estas cosas – Susurré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^^ y muchísimas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews

Les quiere:_ Cleilis_

Notas culturales: Kamiyama: Es un pueblo ubicado en el distrito de Myozai, perfectura Tokushima, Japón.


	6. Arcoíris Nocturno segunda parte

Hola!!! ¿qué les puedo decir? tenía pensado publicar el segundo capítulo de "Recuerdos de una vida icompleta" pero en su lugar salió éste ^^ espero de todo corazón que les agrade y que esclaresca (aunque no lo creo jejeje...) un poco las dudas y el misterio que envuelven a la historia.

Todos los protagonistas son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Día 9_

_Arcoíris Nocturno _

_(Segunda parte)_

El centro de aquél pueblito era bastante tranquilo entre sus calles y algunos altos edificios. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde nos detuvimos en una pequeña tienda para comer; allí, ambos platicamos y reímos a carcajadas como sucede siempre que estoy o hablo con él. Mientras pagábamos la cuenta, recordé que mi móvil había permanecido en silencio toda la mañana (gracias al incidente de la clase de historia).

Justo en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje sin abrir de Sakura. A toda prisa me apresuré a leerlo:

"_Tomoyo, ¿qué pasó? Te vi salir del instituto con Hiraguizawa, ¿estás bien? Por favor __contesta__" _Sin pensarlo devolví el mensaje a mi amiga.

ººº*ººº

Los alumnos ya se dispersaban en la salida del colegio para regresar a casa y dentro de esa multitud estaba una pareja de castaños.

- ¡Es Tomoyo! – Exclamaba la chica al ver su celular sonando con insistencia.

"_Sakura no te preocupes estoy bien. Lamento responder tan tarde pero de verdad estoy bien. Eriol y yo estamos en Kamiyama Tokushima. Te llamo en un par de horas."_

_Gracias por preocuparte amiga ^^_

- ¿¡En Tokushima!? – Exclamó la cerezo con sorpresa.

ººº*ººº

Cerré el celular con una gran sonrisa, claro que estaba un poco apenada por preocupar a Sakura pero… hace mucho que no la había visto tan alterada por mi bienestar, por eso… estoy muy feliz. Desde que Shaoran se convirtió en su novio y yo comencé mi relación con Yue, sentí que ambas nos alejábamos de cierto modo. Pero ahora veo que no es así y el causante de esto es…_Eriol_.

- ¿Sucedió algo? O es que no puedes dejar de sonreír cuando estás conmigo. – Me pregunta él al verme, haciendo alarde de sus encantos.

- Es un SE-CRE-TO – Le contesté traviesamente justo al salir del establecimiento. Y encaminarnos nuevamente por la carretera; dejamos el paisaje actual y moderno para toparnos con grandes gamas de tonos verdes proveniente de los árboles y el espeso follaje colindante.

El atardecer comenzaba a teñir levemente el cielo y por fin parecía que llegábamos a nuestro destino. Lo supe por la notoria reducción en la velocidad. Bajamos en una pequeña parada a un costado del sendero de asfalto y nos adentramos al monte de plantas que ahora estaba esperándonos.

No dije nada durante el difícil trayecto; quizás por que mi compañero me tomó sorpresivamente de la mano y me hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Se podía escuchar los cantos de diferentes aves que habitaban en ese bello edén. Al caminar un poco más, escuché con claridad una abundante caída de agua y frente a mis ojos se abría un dúo de cataratas (una más grande que la otra), rodeadas de vegetación y pequeñas rocas que intervenían en el paso de sus aguas cristalinas.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Exclamé encantada. Tanto como una niña recibiendo la muñeca más bonita. Corrí para admirarlas de cerca y al estar frente a ese imponente par, extendí los brazos a los lados sintiéndome flotar por el encanto del lugar.

- La más pequeña se llama _Medaki, _se cree que es la catarata hembra; mientras que la grande es la catarata macho, su nombre es _Odaki._ Aquí las comunidades cercanas solían rendirle tributo a los ocho grandes reyes dragón. – Me informó Eriol con la vista fija en los aludidos chorros de agua.

- ¡Vaya! No tenía idea. A pesar de tus notas, eres un chico muy culto. – Le dije animada.

- Nunca debes subestimar a un chico, sobretodo a un rebelde y atractivo como yo. – Devolvió con tono presuntuoso, a lo que yo sólo pude responder con una espontánea risa.

- Y entonces ¿esta era la sorpresa? – Continué tratando de volver a la compostura.

- La mitad de ella. – Dijo bastante complacido al verme tan de buen humor.

- ¿La…mitad? – Volví a preguntar curiosa.

ººº*ººº

En Tomoeda, la jovencita de ojos esmeralda esperaba con impaciencia la llamada de su amiga. Aún cuando Shaoran le había pedido una explicación por la mención del pueblo Tokushima; ella no pudo contarle. Sentía que no debía hacerlo y menos si no conocía los pormenores o los motivos de la situación; así que él terminó rindiéndose y no volvió a mencionar el asunto camino a casa de los Kinomoto. Por supuesto, a Sakura no le gustaba ocultarle nada, pero en este caso era la vida sentimental de Tomoyo y había decido apoyarla tanto como ella lo había hecho cuando la castaña había sido victima de Cupido a causa del extranjero de Hong Kong.

- De verdad, ¿en qué estará pensando Tommy para irse hasta ahí? – Se cuestionaba la muchachita mientras preparaba la cena de su hermano y su padre.

El señor Fujitaka Kinomoto ejercía como profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tokio y su hijo mayor, Touya, recién se graduaba en la facultad de medicina y había ocupado un puesto de asistente en el hospital central de la ciudad. El trabajo de ambos, era bastante largo en sus jornadas por eso, Sakura era la persona que se encargaba de la casa mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto (su madre) falleció muy joven y sólo dejó como recuerdo innumerables fotografías, gracias a su profesión como modelo. A pesar de que los retratos no poseen la habilidad de hablar, Sakura se sentía en compañía por ellos y también, del pequeño Kero, un cachorro labrador de pelaje crema.

En poco tiempo, el padre de la joven llegó a casa y disfrutaba de los alimentos preparados por su hija.

- Te notó algo inquieta Sakura ¿pasa algo? – Inquiere el hombre al observarla.

- No papá, está todo bien. – Tranquilizó ella; pero estaba muy lejos de estarlo al no haber recibido aún alguna señal de Tomoyo. - Oye papá, por tu trabajo eres capaz de conocer a mucha gente ¿no? – Trató de cambiar de tema.

- Así es. Los viajes que hago por las excavaciones e investigación me brindan esa oportunidad. – Dijo él sonriente.

- Y… ¿conoces de casualidad al abogado Clow Hiraguizawa? – Cuestionó Sakura con cuidado.

El hombre de cabellos castaños-rojizos mostró gran asombró al oír tal nombre de los labios de Sakura, pero supo disfrazarlo con otra sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso hija? – Preguntó con el mismo semblante.

ººº*ººº

Eriol me miró de manera peculiar y dibujo una curva de costado en su boca; al momento se quitó los tenis que llevaba y para mi sorpresa ¡también se deshizo de su camisa! Para luego, sumergirse poco a poco en el fresco líquido frente a nosotros.

- Pe…pero ¿¡qué crees que haces!? – Decía con la cara al rojo vivo. Él en cambio, reía a sus anchas por mi reacción, mientras yo le seguía gritando cosas sin mucho sentido.

- Tendrás que venir aquí si quieres ver el resto de la sorpresa. – Me dijo con la misma sonrisa que siempre mostraba. – Si no vienes, iré por ti. – Amenazó sin dejar su expresión y con sus pasos dirigiéndose a mí.

- ¿¡QUÉEE!? – Grité escandalizada y con la cara completamente ruborizada. – Eriol Hiraguizawa, ya te lo había advertido yo…yo tengo novio y además… - La cabeza estaba comenzando a fallarme. Tenía al chico a pasos de mí, completamente empapado; pero no fue un impedimento para que él me levantara del suelo y me llevara consigo al pie de las cascadas. Yo continuaba con mi inútil discurso para que desistiera.

- Eres muy ruidosa. ¿Quieres por favor mirar hacía arriba? – Me indicaba, tratando de ignorar mis gritos y pataleos de niña asustada. Con algo de miedo le obedecí y encontré algo verdaderamente hermoso. Las aguas que caían sobre nosotros y la recién luna llena que aparecía en el firmamento junto con las estrellas, se combinaban mágicamente dibujando un arcoíris justo encima de donde nos encontrábamos.

- Esto es… - Pronunciaba maravillada.

- Se llama arcoíris nocturno o arcoíris lunar, sucede cuando la luz de la luna llena se refleja en las diminutas partículas de humedad, por eso, es más fácil apreciarlo en cascadas o cataratas como ésta. – Me decía igual de asombrado que yo. – Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. – Declaró ya hacía mí.

- Sí. Muchas gracias. – Respondí con las mejillas encendidas por mi anterior comportamiento.

La noche ya llevaba unas horas adornando el cielo y la brisa comenzaba a sentirse. Nos vimos obligados a abandonar el lugar y buscar un refugio del frío que ya sentíamos (sobre todo yo).

- No te preocupes, mis abuelos paternos viven cerca de esta zona. No tardaremos en llegar. - Me dijo al momento de subir a la motocicleta.

Justo como él indicó a diez minutos de distancia, nos encontramos en una bella y antigua mansión en medio de ese tupido campo. Estaba toda hecha de las mejores maderas, podía sentirse un aroma silvestre con tan solo cruzar la puerta. Las personas que nos recibieron fueron en primer lugar, la servidumbre; para luego saludar a los abuelos de Eriol.

La señora _Elise_, era toda una dama inglesa. Su porte y toda la confección de sus facciones daban prueba de ello. Era amable cariñosa y muy gentil; fue muy gracioso ver la calurosa (y casi asfixiante) bienvenida que le dio a su nieto al recibirlo. El señor Shinkai Hiraguizawa resultaba ser la réplica adulta de Eriol, incluso en los ojos. Supongo que de esa fina línea familiar viene todo su atractivo tan especial.

Por órdenes de la señora Elise me prepararon un baño caliente y ropa seca para cambiarme. Fue en esos momentos de soledad donde aproveché llamar a Sakura tal y como le había dicho por la tarde.

- Hola Sakura, soy yo, - Saludaba casi a media voz para ser discreta.

- ¡Tomoyo al fin llamas! He estado muy preocupada, ¿estás bien? ¿planeas regresar? – Me ahogaba de preguntas una muy agitada Sakura.

- Sí Sakura, estoy bien y sí, supongo que mañana regresaremos a Tomoeda. Mi madre no está en casa, salió a un viaje de negocios ayer por la tarde y no te preocupes, por suerte mañana es sábado y no tengo actividades en el club. – Respondí cada una de sus preguntas para tranquilizarla.

- Ahora que recuerdo, tienes que hablan con el superior Tsukishiro, quiero decir, con tu novio. Él nos preguntó a Shaoran y a mí por ti durante el descaso y le dijimos que estabas enferma pero que le hablarías hoy por la noche. – Informó ella con rapidez. Le agradecí profundamente el gran favor que me hizo al cubrirme durante todo el día y procedí a hacer la otra llamada.

Pero… cómo comenzar ¿sería capaz de mentirle sin ser descubierta? Por ahora, lo intentaría. Marqué el número con calma y aguarde el tedioso repicar antes de que me contestara.

- ¿Tomoyo? – Respondió él

- Hola Yue, Sakura me dijo lo que paso. Perdona que me haya ido sin avisarte. – Me dispensé.

- No te preocupes. Espero que te recuperes pronto y también…quisiera poder vernos por que, tengo que decirte algo importante – Comentó con seriedad al final.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Traté de averiguar con preocupación.

El domingo es mi día libre, podemos vernos entonces y hablaremos. – Contestó suavizando un poco su voz, para luego despedirse y cortar la comunicación. Toda esa corta plática resultaba extraña, aún viniendo de Yue. Algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas no estaban bien y eso, sin duda alguna me preocupó.

ººº*ººº

En la sala de esa gran mansión, la chimenea brindaba calor a los ahí descansaban y bebían chocolate caliente.

- Y dime Eriol, esa chica ¿es amiga tuya? – Preguntaba la señora Elise a su nieto, ya con ropa seca y abrigada.

- Es mucho más que eso Abuelita. – Confesó él con la vista clavada en su humeante taza.

- ¿Entonces? – Volvió inquirir en busca de una explicación más clara.

- Ella es la misma niña que rescaté cuando tenía ocho años. Es…Tomoyo Daidouji… – Respondió el joven mirando a los ojos de la mujer frente a sí. Ella por su parte, no emitió palabra alguna pero la revelación de su nieto le había sorprendido considerablemente. - Ni mis padres ni los de ella saben que cursamos en el mismo instituto. Para ser sincero, también quedé impresionado al descubrirlo. Decidí evitarla por todos los medios pero…. Tal parece que el destino se ha empeñado a que me acerque a ella nuevamente y al final, tuve que ceder. – Dijo con melancolía.

- ¿Y ella te reconoció después de todo este tiempo? – Volvió a tomar la palabra la dama inglesa. El chico negó con la cabeza. – Hijo, lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya y mucho menos de ella pero, te aconsejo que te alejes de esa jovencita. No sabemos como puede reaccionar tu madre, la señora Daidouji, e incluso ella misma si llegasen a descubrirlo.- Reconfortó tomando la mano de Eriol.

- Creo que me será imposible hacer eso abuela, porque me he enamorado de ella. – Volvió a hacer otra confesión el chico de cabellos negros. Liberando aunque sea un poco, sus reprimidos sentimientos.

La habitación se colmó de silencio después de eso que solo logró romperse con la llegada de una de las sirvientas acompañadas por la misma Tomoyo, que iba vistiendo también ropa limpia y seca.

- Muchas gracias por todo Señora Elise y disculpe por causarles tantas molestias. – Recitaba la amatista con cortesía.

- No es ninguna molestia querida. Al contrario tengo que agradecerte por traer este muchacho de nuevo con su abuela – Contestaba apretando las mejillas del aludido. – Bien ¿qué les parece si pasamos al comedor para cenar? ¡Hay un estofado delicioso! – Invitaba la mujer con relucientes ánimos.

- Será mejor apresurarnos, antes de que el abuelo arrase con la comida…es su favorita. – Secreteaba Eriol con Tomoyo al oído. Haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

"_A partir de ahora, prometo proteger tu sonrisa…pequeña Tommy"_ Pensó el ojí-azul, sintiéndose extremadamente dichoso de poder causar tan melodioso sonido en la amatista.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

Boggart

Zita TxE

Ángel Amatista

Angeli014

Darthmocy

La Criticona

Meems Asakura

Lilith Tey

Jessica Echizen

Y a todas las personas que consideran a la historia y a su servidora como una de sus favoritas ^^

Les quiere_ Cleilis_


	7. Confesiones Inesperadas

Aquí reportándome nuevamente y muy contenta para dejarles este capítulo. Sé que parezco disco rayado pero no saben cuánto agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews en mis fanfics!! Me animan y me motivan muchísimo y para demostrarlo, aquí un capítulo un poco más extenso (de lo que usualmente hago). Que lo disfruten!! ^^

Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Calendario para dos_

_Día 10_

_Confesiones Inesperadas_

Las suaves y mullidas cobijas me abrazan tentadoramente como para no querer abandonarlas, más el sol está empeñado a arrebatarme de tan cómodo lecho, pues sus cálidos rayos se han posado justamente en mi rostro dormitante. Obligándome a levantarme hacía el nuevo día que ha traído consigo. Con los años y la distancia, había olvidado lo cálido y agradable que resultaba esta casa. En todas mis visitas en el verano a lo largo de mi niñez, siempre era recibido con los brazos abiertos y un gran tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate, hechas con todo el cariño de mi abuela. Un sitio del todo opuesto a mi hogar común, donde solo encontraba a padres mucho más preocupados de sus negocios y posición en la élite social que en su único hijo (muy diferente de cómo es ahora).

Era mi lugar favorito para pasar las vacaciones, estar rodeado por esta hermosa naturaleza con tan solo salir al balcón, justo como ahora. La brisa, los sonidos silvestres y también…el río…

_ººº * ººº_

_El abuelo solía llevarme a pescar a menudo en ese lugar. Cada mañana salíamos antes del alba para tener sólo para nosotros los mejores sitios en donde abundaban los peces._

_Sin embargo, en aquél octavo verano las cosas resultaron ser muy diferentes de lo que comúnmente sucedía… _

_Los dos meses feriados en los que disfrutaba a mis anchas toda la cabaña y cariño de mis abuelos paternos, se vieron sorprendentemente interceptados por una simple y pequeña presencia. Una niña de la misma edad que yo (aunque por unos meses menor) se inmiscuyó de lleno y sin permiso en mi feliz vida de infante._

_En ésta zona tan pacífica y tranquila vienen a refugiarse los grandes empresarios y magnates de todo el país. Durante el verano las demás cabañas son literalmente, la mercancía más codiciada y demandada en esa temporada; ya sea para compra o simplemente para renta temporal. _

_A pesar de la cantidad de gente que se reunía alrededor y por todo lo ancho de los terrenos, nunca había logrado hacer amistad con alguien en específico. No fue hasta ese momento (un tanto efímero) en el que pude toparme cara a cara con ese hermoso y delicado ángel._

_Recuerdo muy bien esa mañana, mi abuelo se sentía un poco indispuesto y no pudo acompañarme al río para nuestra recolección de peces. Yo estaba muy enfadado y mi egoísmo innato de niño, se apoderó de mi, reprochando la atención insuficiente que tenían para conmigo y escapé… corrí hacía la abundante selva ante mis ojos sin pensar en algo más que no fuera el enojo que me apresaba. En mi deambulante caminar, encontré un sitio muy lindo a las orillas del río, donde traté de calmarme y soltar ahí unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje y desilusión._

_- ¿Niño porqué estas llorando?- Preguntaban muy cerca de donde me hallaba._

_Como una vana y tonta intención de ocultar dicha expresión de sentimientos, enjuagué rápidamente el llanto deslizante por mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano; para después descubrir a aquél intruso que me había tomado infraganti en tan lamentable estado. Era una pequeña niña que me miraba curiosa e interrogantemente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos violeta, en posición de cuclillas frente a mí._

_Sin saber muy bien el porqué, sentí mis mejillas arder de golpe (en ese entonces, creí que fue por haber sido sorprendido en pleno acto digno de un drama de telenovela) y es que ese par de gemas moradas tenían la capacidad de hacer sonrojar a cualquiera que tuviese la suerte de ser dignos de su completa atención (como yo lo era en esos mismos instantes.)_

_- ¡No estoy llorando!- Exclamé de un salto, siendo capaz de romper el hechizo de esas pupilas. – Solo se me metió basura en el ojo. – Argumenté con la mentira más vieja y obvia que pudiera existir._

_- ¿En serio? Porque a mí me pareció que llorabas. – Insistía ella con aires de inocencia._

_- ¡Te digo que no! – Contradije exasperado. Ella pareció examinarme por un momento (como para encontrar alguna señal de lo contrario) pero al no dar con ello, sonrío abiertamente y totalmente complacida._

_- Me alegro – Respondió. – Así podemos jugar y dar un paseo juntos. – Invitó animada. Yo solo asentí de manera torpe y me dejé llevar por su pequeña mano hacía el día más feliz que puedo recordar._

ººº * ººº

- Hubiese dado todo para que el tiempo se detuviera justo ese día. – Hablé al viento presente en mi rostro y cabello.

Interrumpiendo la proyección del pasado y de mi dialogo conmigo mismo, llamó a la puerta una dama del servicio de la casa, indicándome que ya todos me esperaban con el desayuno del día. Respondí desde el interior de la habitación y me dispuse a merced de una rápida ducha y después, frente al espejo con unos jeans semi-desgastados y una playera azul celeste en complemento. Mi cabellera era un caso del cual no me preocupaba (sobre todo ante la humedad) sabiendo de antemano que era un guerra perdida.

- Buenos días querido ¿descansaste bien? – Me recibía la abuela con rozagante entusiasmo.

- Sí abuelita gracias por preguntar. – Devolví con un beso sobre su frente, tomando después asiento a su lado.

- La señorita Daidouji no tardará en bajar. – Me informó ella antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

ººº * ººº

Me sentía un poco avergonzada, seguramente habían mandado a comprar todo esto para mí. Pero al mirar lo hermoso y sencillo que es este conjunto me hace muy feliz. Pareciera que la señora Elise supiera exactamente lo que me gusta. Una blusa con toques florales en lila, una falda en tradicional mezclilla y una licra que se extendía hasta poco antes de los talones. ¡Perfecto para el viaje de regreso en motocicleta!. Até mi cabello en una trenza, dejando unos cuantos mechones libres por mi frente y ambos lados de mi rostro.

Comencé a empacar mi uniforme en mi mochila escolar y al toparme con mi celular la sonrisa se me borró instantáneamente. La llamada de Yue me había robado varias horas de sueño y a cambio me dejó un sentimiento de inquietud en mi interior. Que solamente se calmaría al verlo y hablarle de frente.

- ¡No puedes presentarte con esa cara Tomoyo, Eriol y sus abuelos han sido tan amables que no tienes derecho a preocuparles! – Me reprendí a mi misma. Antes de salir del cuarto.

ººº * ººº

En Tomoeda, un chico de cabellos plateados camina con calma entre sus calles. A pesar del temprano horario en que había decido dar un paseo, algunos comercios ya ofrecían sus productos a la población en general.

Desde la tarde del día anterior algo le perturbaba en la cabeza, su instinto se lo decía. Ni Sakura, ni Shaoran habían sido sinceros. Eso era más que obvio.

Nunca antes Tomoyo había abandonado una clase (sea cual fuese la razón) ella siempre demostró ser una chica responsable y de confianza, sus notas eran la prueba viviente de eso. Pero su reciente comportamiento era algo que le comenzaba a preocupar y más que nada, su preocupación se centraba en las nuevas "compañías" que tenía la chica. Todo aquél asunto debía relacionarse con ese tal Eriol Hiraguizawa. El joven británico era una de las personas de las que más se hablaba en el instituto (al gunos de los rumores eran buenos y muchos otros muy malos.) y si por causa de éste, Tomoyo se veía involucrada en algún problema, Yue nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. Debía haer algo rápido ¿pero qué? Y como toda respuesta a sus problemas se abrió ante su caminno, una elegante y fina tienda que, dentro de toda su mercancía ofrecía la más bella solución a su predicamento.

- Disculpe, ¿podría enseñarme el objeto de la vitrina principal? – Anunciaba el casi ya universitario al entrar en el establecimiento.

La encargada asintió sonriente y fue hacía el aparador indicado, extrayendo con delicadeza uno de las poseciones más hermosas de la tienda. El peliplata miró complacido su reciente adquisición camino al trabajo.

- Sin duda, mañana será un día especial. – Decía para él.

ººº * ººº

Los señores Hiraguizawa despedían desde la entrada a la pareja de pelinegros. Su pequeña aventura llegaba a su fin y debían regresar al mundo civilizado y concurrrido.

- Muchas gracias por todo, han sido muy amables. – Hablaba la amatista al matrimonio antes de irse.

- Vuelvan cuando quieran, ésta siempre será su casa. – Respondía el hombre con su ronca voz.

- Es verdad, siempre serán bienvenidos. – Secundaba Elise repartiendo abrazos y besos a los jóvenes.

- Nos veremos pronto. – Tomaba la palabra el oji-azul, caminando primero a la motocicleta y colocándose el oscuro casco.

- Señorita Daidouji, por favor cuide de mi niño. Él es un buen chico. – Encargaba la dama en susurros a la muchachita. Tomoyo le sonrío – Lo sé. – Contestó. La abrazo de nuevo y luego tomó el mismo camino que su compañero.

Minutos después desaparecieron por el sendero de tierra rojiza, llevándose consigo una colección de agradables recuerdos. Justo como el viaje de ida, fue el paisaje de retorno, más algo resultaba diferente, algo que Eriol Hiraguizawa notó desde antes de salir de Kamamiya…

- Has estado muy callada. – Le comentó a su acompañante.

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, no es mi intención. – Se dispensó con voz débil.

La actitud decaída de la chica era algo que el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Para evitar eso mismo la había llevado consigo, para eso mismo había cometido la locura de meterse bajo el flujo de una cascada, para eso mismo le había entregado su corazón en secreto; para borrar la tristeza, la preocupación y todas esas emociones destructivas que desde muy pequeña había experimentado la amatista y que de a poco fue acumulando con el pasar de los años. No por nada se había pasado observándola hasta el inicio del semestre en curso, él lo sabía; Tomoyo Daidouji sufría muy profundo en su interior.

Miró por el lado derecho de su retrovisor y pudo ver un rostro casi oculto en su espalda, mientras que un par de brazos sugetaban con poca fuerza su cintura. En ese momento entraban a la parte urbana del pueblo. Giró en dirección hacía una estación de gasolina y se detuvo ahí, pidió que le llenarán el tanque y mientras tanto aguardaron en unas bancas a unos pasos de donde ofrecían el servicio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Cuestiona él a la chica. Pareció pensar un momento antes de responderle.

- Ayer por la noche, hablé con Yue. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Y ¿qué sucedió? – Volvió inquirir con semblante aparentemente tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba que rabiaba por descubrir al culpable del estado de Tomoyo.

- Quiere verme mañana, dijo que era importante…tengo el presentimiento de que todo terminará. – Expresó con los ojos tornándose llorosos. – Supongo que no soy buena novia después de todo. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- No. – Contradijo él. – Quizá el culpable sea yo, tal vez Tsukishiro se enteró de alguna forma que te traje conmigo. Hablaré con él personalmente y le explicaré todo. – Tranquilizó mientras limpiaba suavemente las mejillas húmedas de la chica.

- Pero esto no fue tu culpa, yo también vine por mi voluntad. – Aclaró.

- Cuando los celos de un chico salen a la luz pueden nublar por completo su vista. Creéme lo sé. De cualquier modo, iré. – Insistía con voz dulce.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Eriol pero…no creo que sea necesario.- Contestó ella enternecida. – Es algo que debo enfrentar sola. – Explicó ya con una leve pero verdadera sonrisa.

Continuaron su recorrido hasta tocar las puertas de Tomoeda. Que como cualquier otro día, ofrecía con todo su esplendor los rayos del sol sobre sus alrededores. Eriol se ofreció caballerosamente para llevarla directamente a casa (aunque representara un riesgo en potencia) a favor de su suerte, la señora Sonomi aún se encontraba fuera del país.

- Sana y salva mi bella doncella. – Recitaba al ayudarla a bajar del negro "córcel" de metal y neumáticos. Como ya era costumbre ella rió por el comentario y continuó con su ya, fantasioso juego príncipesco. Al estar sus pies sobre el suelo, le agradeció con una reverencia y él le ofreció el brazo para guiarla hasta la puerta del palacio; digo, de la mansión Daidouji.

- Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho. – Comentó la amatista antes de entrar.

- No dudes en llamarme si algo sucede o si quieres que te rapte de nuevo. – Bromeó con un guiño de despedida.

Así fue como Eriol Hiraguizawa se retiraba de la escena con su muy veloz vehículo y con un solo pensamiento. – _"Si el idiota de Yue Tsukishiro se atreve a hacerla llorar, se las verá conmigo"-_

ººº * ººº

Saludé a la servidumbre al entrar y me informaron de todo lo acontecido en mi ausencia, incluyendo el arrivo próximo de mi madre a tierras Japonesas. Llegué hasta mi habitación, llendo directamente hacía el telefono. Seguramente alguien debía estar ansiosa por escucharme de regreso (y no precisamente Yue).

- Hola Sakura – Saludaba con evidente alegría.

- Tomoyo, que bueno que llamas, empezaba a preocuparme. – Dijo ella compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que yo expresaba.

- Pues ya no tienes porque. Recién llegué a casa. – Le dije con gusto.

- ¡¿De verdad?! En ese caso, voy para tu casa en este mismo instante. – Comentó emocionada.

- ¿Pero y Shaoran? – Pregunté extrañada, por que siendo un sábado no estaban juntos.

- Él está entrenando con el equipo para el próximo torneo. – Contestó con decepción.

Y más rápido que los autos de carreras, mi amiga llegó a casa deseosa por saber todos los detalles de mi travesia. Ni si quiera dio un sorbo a su té de lo tan atenta que estaba en mi relato (sobre todo en la parte en que el chico inglés se sumergió en las aguas de las cascadas), no olvide contarle también sobre la inquietante llamada de mi novio la noche anterior y las sospechas que ésta dejó a su paso.

- Vaya, esto está aún más interesante que el dorama de Hana Yori Dango. – Comentó la cerezo sorprendida. (N.A. para los que no han visto esta telenovela japonesa, se las recomiendo ampliamente :P) – Pero tal y como tú lo cuentas… me da la impresión que Hiraguizawa y tú… - Comenzaba a decir.

- ¡Alto! – La detuve antes de que terminara – ¿Acaso insinuas que sentimos algo más que amistad entre él y yo? – Cuestioné un poco dudosa.

- Pues… él hizo todo esto por ti, además no olvides que también salvó tu vida en la azotea, te devolvió el móvil, hablaban cada noche por telefono…¿así o más razones? – Enumeraba ella con sus dedos mientras lo recitaba.

- No, no, y no. Eso es imposible, yo tengo a Yue. No podría sentir algo más por Eriol que no fuese una linda y sana amistad. – Me defendía, aunque algo confundida debo admitir. - ¿Qué no es posible tener un novio y un muy buen amigo al mismo tiempo? – Cuestioné finalmente.

La repuesta de Sakura fue una clara y visible ceja arqueada. Al verla me sentí completamente confundida, me tiré derrotada en mi cama y ahogué un grito con la almohada.

- ¿Pero que está pasándome? – Me cuestionaba a mí misma y en voz alta.

- Tomoyo escucha, sé que todo esto te resulta díficil de entender pero…tienes que estar segura de lo que sientes por ambos chicos. Por que si no lo haces uno de ellos y hasta tú misma podrían salir heridos. - Aconsejó mi amiga en tono comprensivo.

Si comparamos las experiencias amorosas entre Sakura y yo; definitivamente yo salía perdiendo en esta categoría. Y no lo digo por que ella llevara más tiempo de noviazgo, sino porque ella también había sido víctima del encanto de los hermanos Tsukishiro (específicamente de Yukito) desde el primer grado de secundaria. Sin embargo, supo decidir y escuchar a su corazón que la llevó directamente a los brazos del joven Li. Comprendiendo que al final, el hechizo galante del cálido Yuki, no era más que un deslumbramiento irreal, inalcanzable y platónico.

- Gracias Sakura. – Le dije con una sonrisa al finalizar ella sus palabras.

ººº * ººº

Había llegado a casa desde ya unas horas. Estaba en mi habitación completamente desconectado de mi alrededor, por que toda mi atención se gastaba en las palabras de Tomoyo durante nuestra parada en la estación de gasolina. Si llegase a ocurrir una ruptura entre Tsukishiro y ella…bueno…no puedo negar que me sentiría feliz pero, por otro lado, ella también sufriría y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

En este debate de voces internas entre mi bondad y mi egoísmo, salió victoriosa la primera de ellas ¿quién lo diría? Guiándome fuera de mi aposento y camino hacía una reconocida empresa, que tenía como empleado a Yue Tsukishiro. El lapso de casa hasta allí fue de unos quince minutos. Me entrevisté con una de las secretarias ejecutivas y me dieron la información necesaria para conocer el área de trabajo del sujeto en cuestión.

- Dijeron que estabas buscándome. – Llegó él con su rostro de pocos amigos a recibirme. - ¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba aquí? .- Cuestionó sin cambiar de expresión.

- El apellido Hiraguizawa tiene sus ventajas – Contesté sin dejarme intimidar por su gesto.

- Pues será mejor que seas rápido porque estoy en horario de trabajo. – Escupió tajante.

- Vengo a hablarte sobre Tomoyo. – Expliqué. Él levantó una ceja y su rostro se endureció aún más.

- Habla entonces – Me ordenó.

- …Yo fui el que se la llevó de la escuela. Ella no es culpable de nada. – Confesé de una vez.

- Lo imaginaba – Respondió con simpleza y calma que logró asombrarme.

- Entonces no pensarás romper con ella ¿verdad?- Cuestioné expectante.

- Todo lo contrario – Dijo ofreciéndo una sonrisa de satisfacción y extendiéndo hacía mi una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. La miré con temor, imaginándo lo que ahí podía contener.

Trantando de mantener los nervios controlados, la tomé y la abrí lentamente, solamente para confirmar mis miedos. Una pieza de joyería totalmente perfecta y costosa descansaba en el interior.

- Es un anillo de compromiso. – Terminó él de arrojarme la bomba. Destrozándo por completo mi autocontrol, mis esperanzas y mi corazón.

(Continuará...)

* * *

Parece ser que Yue se puso muy serio esta vez ¿no? pero bueno, como dice Eriol: _"los celos ciegan"_ y se unen a sentimientos irracionales de poseción o_o

Pero tranquilas (os) que nuestro héroe (aunque luce derrotado ahora) no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, sólo esperen y verán ^^

La próxima actualización será en una semana (ya sea de Calendario para dos o de Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta) Nos vemos y nos seguimos leyendo!!

Les quiere: _Cleilis_


	8. Compañeros Hasta los Puños

Hey! Aquí reportándome a mitad de semana (no se pudo antes por cuestiones de salud T_T) con un nuevo capítulo, aunque algo corto a falta de ideas para alargarlo.... pero bueno, lo que debía contarse está jejeje.

Una vez más les agradezco su apoyo, reviews y ánimos en verdad me han ayudado enormemente en esta mala racha que me ha tocado pasar. También estoy muy contenta por la aceptación y expectativas del fic "Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta" prometo no decepcionarles!!. Sin más que reportar que disfruten la lectura ^^

Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de las CLAMP

* * *

_Calendario para dos_

_Día 11_

_Compañeros hasta los Puños_

La palabras de Tsukishiro Yue taladraban mi cabeza con insistencia, si tan solo me hubiera quedado en casa sin meterme en asuntos ajenos, seguramente ahora estaría tranquilo y exento de todo sufrimiento. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y para mi desgracia, ya nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas que estaban por ocurrir… justamente en este domingo.

Apuesto que ya pasa del medio día pero me niego a salir de la cama, me quedaré hasta el anochecer si es necesario. Admitir una derrota sin si quiera haber luchado nunca ha sido algo que me agradase experimentar, aunque parece que así ha sido en esta ocasión y no me queda otra opción más que transitar el difícil camino de la aceptación.

- Esta vez ya la has perdido para siempre Eriol. – Me repetía a mí mismo con la esperanza de poder concebir esa idea entre mis sábanas.

***

Tenía mi habitación hecha un verdadero desastre (cosa muy rara en mí) el closet estaba completamente vacío y las montañas de ropa se regaban entre la cama y el sofá.

Pasé las dos últimas horas pensando en qué vestir para esta noche. Aunque el mensaje de Yue fue casi monosilábico pude entender perfectamente que saldríamos a cenar alrededor de las ocho y treinta. Pero por ¡todos los dioses de la moda! ¿Qué usar en una cena donde sospechas que serás cortada por el novio?

- ¡Ay! Esto es imposible. – Me quejé con el espejo al probar con otra combinación.

Revolví un poco más el desorden (si es que eso era posible) cuando llamó a la puerta una de mis mucamas, avisando por la llegada de mi madre a la mansión. De inmediato dejé a un lado lo que hacía y corrí escalera abajo para encontrarme con ella entrando al jardín, más… no estaba sola.

Para mi sorpresa el señor Fujitaka (el padre de Sakura) le acompañaba. Ellos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que se conocieron desde la universidad junto con la Señora Nadeshiko (su difunta esposa) y aún se frecuentan de vez en cuando.

Nunca me había dado curiosidad por escuchar alguna de sus pláticas, es decir, no soy de ese tipo de personas, pero en esta ocasión el rostro preocupado de mi madre fue la razón suficiente como para querer saber de qué estaban hablando.

Me acerqué con sigilo y aguardé detrás de una columna que daba soporte a la terraza, mientras que ellos tomaron asiento para tomar un té que al momento fue servido.

- ¿Estás seguro que Sakura no sabe nada de lo que pasó? – Preguntaba mi madre con evidente intranquilidad.

- Estoy seguro. Pero aún me parece extraño que conozca el apellido Hiraguizawa y sobre todo del señor Clow. – Informó el padre de mi amiga.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿qué relación tendría la familia de Eriol en todo esto? Y ¿por qué mi madre estaba en tan mal estado por la mención de aquél apellido? De repente las dudas sobre la moda parecían diminutas e insignificantes comparadas con las que ahora llenan mi mente.

- Espero que Sakura no le mencione nada de esto a Tomoyo. – Comentaba de nuevo mi madre.

- Eso es algo que no puedo prometerte, sabes que ambas se quieren mucho y tienen gran confianza la una en la otra.- Secundaba el hombre.

- ¿¡Pero entonces que haré si Tomoyo llegase a recordarlo!? – Se exasperaba la dueña de esta casa

Mientras más oía menos podía entender ¿yo? ¿Recordar? Todo me parecía muy confuso y extraño, ni si quiera se había ocurrido la idea de que mi madre conociera a la familia de Eriol. Incluso yo deseaba presentárselo formalmente cuando la ocasión oportuna se diera.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Susurré desde mi sitio con el afán de encontrar una respuesta.

***

Un chico de cabello platinado se daba un respiro en la comodidad de su oficina había sido una larga mañana, llena de papeleos, clientes y cientos de documentos por firmar pero había procurado no dejar ningún pendiente con el único objetivo de salir antes del trabajo. Aunque por el momento necesitaba un descanso y que mejor manera de relajarse que contemplar una vez más el fino obsequio que descansaba en su propia y pequeña caja de terciopelo púrpura. Confiaba en que sería bien recibido e incluso con algo de suerte traería la respuesta que quería escuchar.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que al fin se te ocurrió algo brillante. – Interrumpió una voz que Yue bien conocía.

Se trataba de su hermano: Tsukishiro Yukito, de la misma edad y complexión pero con diferencias casi abismales entre los dos. ¿Quieren conocer la mayor de todas? Les respondo con una sola palabra: "Personalidad" como han podido observar a lo largo de este tiempo, Yue es un joven muy centrado, serio y reservado en sus emociones. Sin embargo, él siempre trata de mostrarse sincero con lo que siente y piensa en realidad, e ahí la mayor discrepancia entre ambos hermanos. ¿Porqué? Basta con ver a los ojos a Yukito para saberlo.

Él ha sabido "mover sus cartas" desde muy pequeño y ha aprovechado al máximo su apariencia "inocente y amable" ante cualquiera para sacarle ventaja a la más mínima situación. Así es. Ese es el verdadero rostro del Superior Yukito Tsukishiro, sus intenciones, su comportamiento y todos sus méritos; esconden detrás una egoísta razón: El reconocimiento. Y esto también lo ha presumido desde niño a una sola persona…su hermano Yue.

- Creí que estarías en tu puesto. – Saludo el oji-gris a su visitante.

- Y yo que eras un tonto pero me equivoqué. – Respondió éste en son de burla. – Casarte con la hija de Sonomi Daidouji te puede beneficiar mucho en el futuro, creo que hasta serías capaz de superarme. – Seguía con su discurso el joven.

- Sabes que yo no estoy interesado en esas cosas tan inútiles. – Le respondió Yue comenzando a enfadarse.

- Pues debería, sobre todo si yo quedo al frente de esta empresa. Donde no hay suficiente espacio para los dos. – Advirtió el otro con una sonrisa ladina antes de su retirada.

***

Mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Nunca pude descifrar el misterio que envolvió esa conversación. El señor Fujitaka dejó el jardín poco después de su llegada, no sin antes tranquilizar a mi madre y ofrecerle su apoyo.

Ahora tengo otra cosa de la cual preocuparme e intuyo que es sumamente importante para mí. Quizá debiera preguntarle directamente a Eriol mañana. Él seguramente me dirá la verdad.

Pronto la entrada de la noche me indicó que era hora de alistarme.

- Aquí estás hija. – Comenta mi madre al verme en mi habitación.

- Hola mamá, que bueno que regresaste. – Le devolví con gusto.

- Veo que te estás preparando para salir.

- Sí, Yue me invitó a cenar. – Respondí mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

- Me alegra saber que las cosas han mejorado entre tú y él. – Habló ayudándome con el vestido.

- No estoy muy segura de eso. – Me sinceré. Ella por su parte pareció sorprenderse e iba a decirme algo pero el sonido del auto del chico ya se escuchaba cruzando el portón.

Me despedí con un beso en su mejilla y bajé hacía donde me esperaban. Al ver a Yue me dio la impresión de que mis conclusiones posiblemente eran las equivocadas ya que, lucía bastante animado aunque un poco nervioso también.

- Hola – Saludó él con una radiante sonrisa. Yo le correspondí, pero no en la misma intensidad. Después arribamos en su mustang descapotable y nos dirigimos hacía las afueras. El viaje fue muy callado entre nosotros, que solo se inundaba con el sonido de estéreo y la banda sonora de _Mute Math_ como fondo.

Para serles sincera yo me encontraba completamente ensimismada y con la mente volando en miles de cosas, excepto a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. La plática casi secreta entre mi madre y el señor Kinomoto era uno de los asuntos que revoloteaba por mi subconsciente.

- Llegamos – Indicó justo al estacionar el auto. Asentí torpemente y pude darme cuenta del restaurant italiano al que habíamos acudido.

Como siempre Yue se comportó como todo un caballero: al abrirme la puerta al bajar, ofrecerme su brazo al caminar, arrimar la silla para que tomara asiento. Pero una cosa era cierta y recién comenzaba aceptar, él era un chico con el que no era yo misma en la mayoría de las ocasiones. No podía comportarme de manera divertida cuando estaba a su lado. Quizá por que sea mayor que yo o talvez sean las diferencias de personalidad pero la Tomoyo bien portada y ejemplar salía a flote cuando estaba en compañía de él.

Así fue como esta verdad se reveló ante mis ojos y corazón; por fin empezaba a entender un poco sobre nuestra relación y más importante sobre mí misma.

Ordenamos poco más tarde y degustamos el delicioso sabor de las pastas y especialidades del menú. Hasta que nuevamente el incomodo silencio nos embarcó, siendo el peli-plateado quien tomase la palabra. Carraspeó con disimulo para atraer mi atención.

- Tommy, la razón por la que te invité esta noche fue por que hay algo que debo decirte. – Inició diciendo. No salió nada de mi boca, solamente asentí ante ello y continuó. – Tú sabes bien que en unos meses dejaré el instituto e iré a la universidad, además es muy probable que obtenga algún puesto directivo en la compañía de mis padres.

- Sí todo eso lo sé y me parece una grandiosa oportunidad para ti pero… ¿qué tiene ver eso conmigo? – Me armé de valor para preguntar.

- Todo. – Me aseguró. – Por que la verdad es que yo…. Quisiera que tú seas parte de ese futuro conmigo. – Confesó finalmente. Al momento que sacaba un pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y me la entregaba.

Mi mirada pareció perderse por centésimas de segundo en aquél objeto para después dirigirse a las pupilas de mi acompañante.

- Ábrela – Me indicó ante mi asombro.

Lo hice y descubrí una hermosa pieza de oro que parecía justamente de la talla de uno de mis dedos.

- Es un anillo de compromiso y me harías muy feliz si lo aceptas. – Me informaba.

- Yo…yo… no sé que decir. – Trataba de enhilar bien la frase. – La verdad es que es tan sorpresivo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Yue, en verdad te agradezco por todo esto pero, no se si estoy lista para un compromiso como este. Te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. – Respondí levemente.

- ¿Esto está relacionado con Hiraguizawa? – preguntó.

- No. Lo hago por mí. – Contesté firmemente.

- De acuerdo, esperaré entonces. – Comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

***

_Mañana del Día 12_

Llegaba temprano como de costumbre al colegio y como suele suceder, mi querida castañita aún no aparecía por los alrededores.

- ¿Algún día llegarás a tiempo Sakura? – Suspiraba sin remedio. En su lugar, apareció Tomoyo, con su usual puntualidad.

- Buenos días – Le saludé.

- Hola Li. – Correspondía un poco decaída.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Indagué extrañado.

En forma oportuna, mi cerezo hizo su aparición, con los ánimos y prisas cotidianas.

- ¡Chicos! – Exclamaba a varios pasos de nosotros.

- No te preocupes, en el descanso les contaré. – Comentó mi amiga amatista antes de que Sakura nos alcanzara. Ya que el superior Tsukishiro tendría ensayo con la orquesta durante ese tiempo.

Clase tras clase transcurrió el tiempo, llevándonos hacía el receso para el almuerzo. Y en ese momento Tomoyo aprovechó a relatarnos su fin de semana, en específico la noche anterior. La esmeralda quedó con la quijada hasta el piso y yo con mis órbitas casi fuera de las cavidades oculares.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Gritaba Sakura en breve.

- ¡Shhh! – Acallaba la aludida ante la magnitud de su voz. – No grites, podrían escucharte.

- Aunque sabes que Tsukishiro-Sempai no me agrada del todo, es mucho más aceptable que ese tal Hiraguizawa. – Comentaba con algo de molestia. – Así que es mejor que te alejes de él si Yue ya te propuso algo tan importante. – Secundé con seriedad

***

El consejo de Shaoran no pareció ayudarme, de hecho mi amiga se encargo de reprenderlo al momento en que lo sugirió. Eso también me recordó que debía hablar con el ojí-azul para preguntarle por la relación entre nuestras familias; pero no lo había divisado por la escuela y tampoco había recibido una llamada suya.

Cuando me disponía a ir en su busca, la campana sonó e irremediablemente regresamos a nuestras aulas.

Ya al final del la jornada escolar partí hacía mi casa con tristeza al no poder hallar a mi amigo inglés.

***

Con la nueva temporada del torneo varonil, nuestro equipo debe entrenar casi a diario después de clases. Yo, el capitán Li Shaoran tengo esa responsabilidad. Mi condición física me postuló para este puesto, sin si quiera imaginármelo. Pero gracias a eso pude acercarme a la porrista más linda del colegio (Sakura por supuesto) aunque habíamos sido amigos desde la primaria, no fue hasta que ambos comenzamos a coincidir en partidos y prácticas, cuando la amistad avanzó al siguiente paso.

Por ahora, ellas (las porristas) practican a puerta cerrada por aquello de las distracciones para nosotros los jugadores. Nuestra racha ganadora viene cosechándose desde un semestre atrás y pronto nos llevará a las finales del torneo (al menos eso espero)

Ya con el atardecer a cuestas y el cuerpo cansado, voy camino a casa deseando un descanso. El camino de regreso es bastante corto por suerte. Sin embargo, ninguno está exento a encontrarse con alguna dificultad. Como recién iba a sucederme…. Atravesaba un callejón y de la nada uno de los equipos a los que habíamos vencido regresaba por la revancha de manera bastante ruda. Me rodearon y entre todos comenzaron a surtirme de puñetazos y patadas.

- Atacar a un hombre solo, es de gallinas – Escuché a unos pasos de distancia.

Todos parecieron voltearse ante la voz y es cuando pude ver a Hiraguizawa en la escena. Varios miembros del equipo se le aproximaron dispuestos a atacarle y como es de esperarse de un chico vago como él, supo defenderse con agilidad.

Por mi parte, aproveché ese instante de distracción para atrapar a los atacantes restantes y darles una buena paliza. Ambos quedamos con algunos moretones y raspones pero logramos hacerlos huir.

- No puedo creer que precisamente tú fueses ayudarme en un lío así. – Le comenté tirándome exhausto al piso.

- Bueno, yo esperaba un "gracias" pero supongo que eso es suficiente. – Respondió divertido.

- Aunque ahora estoy en deuda contigo.- Dije con algo de enfado.- Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte puedes contar conmigo. – Completé al fin sacudiéndome el polvo del pantalón e iniciar de nuevo mi camino a casa.

- Espera Li. – Indicó él. – Creo que ya sé en que puedes ayudarme. – Me informó.

Y fue así como ese detestable chico me convirtió en su cómplice en otro de sus actos rebeldía durante el festival de primavera….

(CONTINUARÁ….)

* * *

¿Que tal? lo de Yukito no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? bueno pues este capitulo le abre el paso a nuestro antagonista ^^ si que si... y quisiera dejarles a ustedes una desición superultramega importante para el próximo capítulo. ¿De qué se trata? pues nada más ni nada menos que un repertorio musical. Así que me gustaría muchísimo saber sus sugerencias para ponerle un poco de sonido al capítulo.

Se necesitan una canción con un solista masculino y uno femenino respectivamente. Las canciones pueden ser en español, inglés o japonés.... no olviden incluir el nombre de el artista y la canción en sus reviews. La elegida saldrá en el capítulo 9

Un gran abrazo para todos ustedes!!

Les quiere: _Cleilis._


	9. Festival de Emociones

!Hola a todos! vengo extremadamente feliz XD por que finalmente he terminado con la carrera!! y la mejor manera de compartir mi felicidad con ustedes es trayéndoles éste tan esperado capítulo de Calendario para 2. Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por todos sus ánimos, comentarios positivos, críticas y demás, porque de alguna manera me han ayudado a seguir adelante con estos proyectos y en mi vida personal. !Gracias de toodo corazón!

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo de hoy, debo aclarar que la canción elegida, tuvo que ser modificada en algunas partes de su letra original, ya que no encajaba por completo con el trama del fanfic y también lo hice por cuestiones de redacción y de lirica en las estrofas. No obstante, dejaré en mi profile el link de la misma canción con su letra original por si gustan conocerla n_n

Como última cosa por decir, no olviden que todo personaje descrito aquí es propiedad de Clamp.

* * *

_Día 18_

"_Festival de Emociones"_

Mi corazón pareció saltar de alegría cuando mi nuevo "aliado" me decía esas excelentes noticias.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro? – Le cuestionaba de nuevo.

- Por décima vez…SÍ, la misma Tomoyo nos lo dijo a Sakura y a mí hace una semana. – Me reiteraba el chino. Sabía muy bien que él era gran amigo de la amatista; así que aproveché esa pequeña oportunidad para convertirlo en mi informante personal, después de todo….me lo debía.

- ¿¡Una semana!? – Exclamé con una sorpresa mayor. Ya que en dicho tiempo había permanecido en completa incomunicación con el mundo exterior en general, cuando el director se enteró de la huida de mi castigo unos días atrás. -Entonces aún tengo una oportunidad. – Me dije poniendo en mí una discreta sonrisa.

- Espera un momento Hiraguizawa. – Me detenía el heredero de la familia Lee. – No sé que intenciones tengas con Tomoyo pero te advierto que si solo es parte de tu nuevo objetivo de conquista… - Comenzaba amenazarme.

- Puedo asegurarte que lo que siento por ella es sincero. He conocido a Tommy desde hace tiempo y desde el primer momento no he cambiado en eso. – Le confesé.

- ¿Quieres decir que se conocen desde la infancia? – Cuestionó con asombro. Afirmé con la cabeza y le relaté el inicio de esa historia, junto a su trágico final. Aquella triste y cruel razón por la que nos separó el destino. Ya que con algo de ironía, ese día…no hubo culpables si quiera.

***

Pasaba mis manos sobre las delicadas teclas blancas sobre el instrumento. Pero igual que antes, fallaba en alguna nota de la melodía. Eran tantas veces que lo había intentado, que ya ni la frustración me ganaba cuando cometía el error.

Suspiré. Los días de preparación para el festival se iban agotando y la canción aún no estaba lista; aunque Yue era el encargado del acompañamiento, ya no podía recurrir a él. Sería demasiado injusto y caprichoso de mi parte obligarle.

El dolor y la culpa fueron los únicos recuerdos que había dejado nuestra relación. Lo había lastimado al negarme a su propuesta. Pero ya no podía seguir engañándonos con algo que ya había quedado claro para mí.

_- Perdóname – _Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento. Y aún ahora, lo susurro a solas; teniendo la esperanza de que él, algún día, se olvide de este amargo episodio y encuentre pronto la felicidad que se merece.

Empecé de nuevo a producir la música a través de mis dedos pero una horrible desafinación le seguía poco después.

- Me parece que tienes problemas, pequeña. – Pronunció una voz que había añorado escuchar los últimos días.

- ¡Eriol! – Exclamé al verlo en el umbral del salón de música. Haciéndole caso a mis impulsos corrí hacia él y le abracé con fuerza.

- Veo con gusto que me has echado de menos. – Comentó correspondiéndome.

- No te hagas el gracioso y dime ¿dónde has estado? – Le reprendí con algunas lágrimas en mis mejillas. Había sido muy difícil tomar esa decisión sin su apoyo, tuve a Sakura y a Shaoran a mi lado, sí, pero también necesitaba sentir de algún modo que él estaba conmigo.

- Lo lamento mucho pequeña, pero el director me ha tenido en completa vigilancia desde nuestra fuga a las cascadas. Y me castigó el doble de lo que ya estaba. – Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Quieres decir que ese día estabas castigado y aún así te escapaste? – Reclamé asombrada. Él se rió a sus anchas por mi expresión.

- Eso ya no importa. Según recuerdo, ese viaje valió la pena. – Comentó sin abandonar su sonrisa juguetona, haciéndome sonrojar. – Pero por lo que veo mi damisela tiene dificultades justo ahora. – Puntualizó hacía el piano de cola, tomando asiento en el banquillo.

- Tienes razón. – Afirmé. – Aún no puedo con esta parte de la melodía. – Le señalé con las partituras.

- Pensé que el superior Tsukishiro te ayudaría. – Comenté.

***

Imaginaba porqué la joven practicaba sola y aunque en su momento me parecieron algo crueles mis palabras, necesitaba escucharlo directamente de su boca.

Ella bajó la mirada y caminó hacia la ventana del aula que estaba a mis espaldas.

- Ya no estamos juntos. – Contestó al fin con leve tono. – No me atrevo a pedirle apoyo, sería demasiado egoísta. – Completó ya mirándome disimulando una tranquila sonrisa.

Me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo, obviamente ella sufría. Sin embargo, el corazón me pedía a gritos esa contestación salida de su dulce voz.

- Lo lamento. – Respondí con sinceridad al verla lastimada.

- Era algo que tarde o temprano iba suceder, ya que me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran lo que yo creía y tampoco los que Yue merece tener.

Un silencio se esparció en el salón, cuando de nuevo la envolví en mis brazos. Percibí varias lágrimas empapando mi uniforme y como un intento de acallar su dolor y su tristeza, la atraje más hacia mí.

- Gracias por estar aquí. – Susurró entre su llanto.

- Haré lo que sea por ti pequeña…siempre. – Le dije con una sonrisa al tener ya de frente su rostro y secarle los rastros de sufrimiento. Ella me devolvió el gesto. – Entonces… como prueba del honor y devoción de éste su humilde caballero, permítame acompañarla a practicar en su pieza musical. – Le señalé como tal, acercándome al piano.

- Os agradezco mi fiel Sir-Eriol, su ayuda sería invaluable. – Continúo Ella nuestro juego y con un ánimo visiblemente mejor.

Fue así como ambos nos acomodamos en el banquillo e iniciamos un ensamblaje sonoro que se colaba por los pasillos escolares. Su canto era sin duda igual al de un ángel y el ambiente pareció tornarse en un paraíso con la melodía y la dulzura que emanaba de sus cuerdas vocales. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que, un infiltrado espectador se encontraba cercano al aula; mirando con rabia nuestro pequeño ensayo.

- Odio interrumpir la linda escena, pero creo que está ocupando mi puesto joven Hiraguizawa. – Se oyó con fría entonación al Superior Tsukishiro Yue.

***

- Yue… - Mencioné sorprendida al verlo en ese lugar.

- No es bueno abandonar algunas cosas Sukishiro-Sempai, por que cualquiera puede tomar esas responsabilidades y aún más si esos "asuntos" son importantes. – Le respondió el chico pelinegro con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos.

Como reacción mi ex novio se le lanzó con un puño en dirección a su rostro, cosa que pude evitar interponiéndome entre ambos.

- ¡Basta! – Exclamé. – No es culpa suya, Eriol solo me estaba ayudando porque no quería molestarte con una situación que podría resultar incomoda y dolorosa para los dos. – Dije refiriéndome al peli-plata.

- Pues aunque no nos guste nos asignaron a AMBOS para esta tarea, así que dile a tu amigo que nos es necesaria su amabilidad. – Contestó con rudeza.

Por último, Eriol y Yue volvieron a intercambiar miradas casi asesinas, antes que el inglés abandonara el salón.

- Lamento lo de hace un momento, creo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de verte con otro chico. Y me enoja mas aún que sea precisamente "ése." – Recitó levemente mi Superior minutos después, al momento de esconder su mirada entre sus plateados cabellos.

- Yue ya te lo he dicho, Eriol no influyó de ningún modo mi decisión. Eso fue algo que yo elegí; lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran de esta manera. – Devolví de la misma forma, conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas que asechaban por querer brotar de nuevo.

***

_(Días después)_

Estábamos caminando con rumbo a las bodegas del gimnasio, la maestra nos había enviado a Sakura y a mí por algunos materiales que servirían para adornar el lugar. La escuela entera estaba en completo movimiento por los preparativos finales del festival de primavera.

- ¿Entonces Hiraguizawa te espera todos los días después del ensayo? – Cuestionaba mi amiga castaña.

- Así es. – Le afirmé. – Desde lo sucedido con Yue, él me espera en uno de los corredores y siempre sale con alguna broma o comentario que me hace reír. Quizá porque en el fondo sabe lo difícil que me resulta estar con el Sempai ahora y por eso trata de subir el ánimo. – Finalicé con una sonrisa.

- Pues es muy lindo de su parte. – Secundó la cerezo.

- Ayer por ejemplo, me recibió con una linda flor que colocó suavemente en mi cabello.

- ¡Valla! ¿Quién iba a pensar que el chico rebelde de la escuela resultara tan dulce y encantador? – Exclama con emoción la menor de los Kinomoto. Mientras yo continuaba con mi expresión de felicidad.

- Y hablando de chicos ¿Dónde esta Shaoran? – Pregunte en esta ocasión. Al escuchar mi interrogante la ojí-esmeralda dio un largo suspiro.

- No lo he visto mucho últimamente porque ha estado ocupado ayudando a un amigo con un proyecto para el festival de mañana.

- ¿Y de qué proyecto se trata?

- No lo sé. No ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto. – Espectó la chica inflando las mejillas.

***

(_Mientras tanto tras bambalinas del anfiteatro_)

- Te advierto Hiraguizawa que si a causa de esto me expulsan del equipo de soccer, estás muerto. – Se quejaba mi inconforme informante.

- Tranquilízate campeón, si el director toma represalias, personalmente te absolveré de toda culpa. De cualquier forma, yo soy la mente maestra de este perfecto plan. – Le reconfortaba sonriendo al ver de nuevo las partituras que furtivamente extrajimos y fotocopiamos del salón de música.

- Por cierto, solo para "convencerme" de tu "plan perfecto" necesito que me lo expliques una o cien veces más. – Comentó con sarcasmo el castaño mientras conectaba una serie de cables a una bocina.

- Simple amigo, tú distraes al director que de seguro va a tener sus ojos puestos en mí para que no intente colarme en el festival, ya que es parte de mi castigo. Cuando este lo suficientemente ocupado, yo vendré justo a la hora del solo de Tomoyo y ahí empezará la diversión.

- Ajá ¿y no te importa interferir en la actuación de Tommy? – Me miraba inquisitivamente las pupilas cafés.

- Nunca haría algo para perjudicarla y lo sabes. Además el "solo" que ella interpretara es únicamente parte del festival y no del concurso del coro. – Puntualicé yendo de un lugar a otro estudiando la pieza musical en mis manos.

- ¿Y qué me dices del Superior Yue? ¿Qué harás si trata de detenerte? – Insistía Lee tratando de que desistiera.

- No lo hará – Dije con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- El acompañamiento y la orquesta se ubican en la parte inferior del escenario. Y dudo que se atreva a arruinar la actuación de Tomoyo. – Contradecía aún con la vista puesta en las hojas de papel.

- Admiro tu exceso de confianza. – Se rindió el futbolista al fin.

***

El ensayo final había acabado y una joven delgada, de tez blanca y larga cabellera pelinegra avanzaba con calma hacía su salón para tomar su mochila e irse a casa. Pero igual que antes, un chico ya la esperaba con sus útiles en las manos.

- No era necesario que la trajeras hasta aquí. – Le recibió con una sonrisa la chica.

- Lo sé. Pero no pude resistirme a la idea de andar por la escuela con tu muy femenino bolso rosa. – Dijo hacia la chica mientras hacía una mueca divertida y le entregaba el accesorio.

- Ciertamente te queda muy bien pero no creo que ese color te favorezca. – Argumentaba entre risas la amatista.

La pareja emprendía su rumbo hacía la salida del colegio animadamente. Fue entonces que en la mente de la heredera Daidouji, surgió una duda que con el pasar de los días y de todo lo ocurrido había olvidado…

- Eriol ¿acaso tus padres conocen a mi madre? – Expresó de improviso, lo que hizo que el chico en cuestión, parara en seco y con obvia sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? – Respondió el con otra pregunta, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

- Mi madre mencionó el apellido de tus padres el otro día. Y por la forma en que ella se expresaba, me dio la impresión de que son conocidos desde hace tiempo. – Modificó ella un poco los hechos para obtener más fácilmente la respuesta.

El chico quedó en silencio, pensando vertiginosamente en algo que lo pudiese sacar del apuro. Sin embargo, el hecho de seguir mintiéndole a Tomoyo no iba a detener a la verdad, ni su paso hacía un futuro cercano, así que solo le quedó una única opción….

- Es verdad. Ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo. – Declaró finalmente con nostalgia, mientras el viento soplaba entre el florecido follaje de los árboles.

- Entonces ¿Por qué tú no…? – Comenzaba a formular la joven pero el suave índice inglés detuvo sus palabras.

- Te prometo responder todas tus preguntas después del festival de primavera. Rogaron los ojos azul nocturno. – Solo confía en mí hasta entonces.- Culminó con un susurro que logró erizar la piel de la amatista por la cercanía a su oído. Dejándola con la mente en blanco, pudiendo solo afirmar torpemente con la cabeza.

***

"_**El gran día"**_

Estaba transpirando más de lo normal, sería la primera vez en toda mi vida cometiendo un acto de vandalismo escolar. Estaba poniendo en juego mi limpia reputación por una estúpida deuda y por el bienestar de una vieja historia protagonizada por Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguizawa. Pues en este día, el pelinegro revelaría ese capitulo de infancia olvidada a la joven de ojos amatistas.

- Eso es lo que ocurre al involucrarte con chicos tan problemáticos - Me regañaba a mi mismo mientras revolvía mi cabello castaño por la frustración que sentía.

Me hallaba a unos pasos de la oficina del director, esperando el momento para "emboscarlo" y mantenerlo lejos de la escena del "crimen"

***

En el anfiteatro el público aplaudía con euforia cuando el coro escolar fue anunciado ganador del concurso regional contras las otras cinco escuelas visitantes.

Sakura Kinomoto gritaba a todo pulmón por la victoria de su mejor amiga al recibir el dorado trofeo en representación de todos sus compañeros cantores.

- Muchas felicidades a todos. – Dirigía las palabras el maestro de ceremonias en cuanto se cerraba el telón para el próximo evento.

- ¡Lo logramos chicos! – Exclamaba la primera voz a sus compañeros que, al igual que ella festejaban.

- Tomoyo deberías prepararte para la próxima actuación – Entraba a un costado el pianista de la orquesta.

- Es verdad, aún debo cambiarme el uniforme. – Se decía apresurada hacía el baño de chicas.

- Espera Tommy – Detenía el mismo pianista ya estando alejados de la algarabía. – Te felicito tu interpretación fue perfecta. – Recitaba suavemente.

- Tú también Yue. – Le agradeció ella con una sonrisa para luego seguir su camino al tocador.

***

"Es una pena que mamá no pudiera venir a apoyarme, en verdad me hubiera gustado que ella me escuchara"

- No siempre puedes ser así de caprichosa Tomoyo Daidouji – Respondía ante mi reflejo y a mis pensamientos, mientras acomodaba las telas blancas del vestido que portaba. Mi cabello estaba prendido en una coleta de bucles sueltos y mi cuello y espalda alta yacía descubierto por la hechura de la prenda.

Aunque mis ojos estaban fijos en el espejo, mi mente volaba en los recuerdos del día anterior y en la promesa que mi amigo "telefónico" me había hecho con tanta gentileza.

- Sé que debo creer en ti pero ¿dónde estarás en este momento? – Volví a hablar conmigo misma.

***

- Allí está - Indicaba el castaño levemente al aire. El director abandonaba su oficina, no sin antes dejar una severa advertencia para su "rehén" en detención (Eriol). - Ah Director Takeshima que bueno encontrarlo Sr. – Se acercaba Shaoran en su nueva faceta de actor o mejor dicho ¿farsante? – Al parecer hay ratas en una de las bodegas del gimnasio. Ya he avisado a los de limpieza pero no han logrado hallarlas.

- ¡Ratas! Eso es serio. – Respondía el hombre preocupado. – Vamos a revisar. – Le ordenaba al alumno de China.

- Hora del Show. – Declaraba con sonrisa triunfal el inglés antes de su escape.

***

La cantante subía hacía el escenario seguida por los reflectores, los espectadores miraban con ansia y admiración a la joven que tenían en frente. En ese momento se hizo presente la música... (N/A: Hora del you tube .com/watch?v=1tUtJc5CYdU )

_**"Perhaps Love"**_

_**Tomoyo**_

_Aún no se cuando fue_

_Que todo comenzó _

_Y mi mente está_

_Inundada tan solo de ti_

_**Si mi corazón se expande a donde tú estás (ambos)**_

Se escuchó otra voz desde el otro extremo del teatro, las luces se dirigieron en esa ubicación, dejando ver la figura de un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azul nocturno, portando un actuendo blanco de cabeza a los pies. Daidouji estaba atónita, nunca se imaginó que su amigo tuviera el don del canto en sus genes. Y que tal voz masculina fuese tan dulce y atrayente a la vez.

_**Eriol**_

_Aunque yo lo quería negar_

_Las pequeñas cosas se volvieron algo especial_

_Tus palabras (tus palabras) me parecen un canto angelical_

Entonaba el británico en el camino que le guiaba hasta donde la amatista le esperaba con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, una expresión muy diferente se notaba en el joven pianista ante tal espectáculo.

_**Ambos**_

_¿Será esto amor?_

_Si sientes lo mismo_

_¿Es solo el inicio?_

_Mi corazón grita que te ama_

_Lo diré tan fuerte_

_Y así el mundo se enterará_

_¿Por qué tarde tanto en comprenderlo?_

_Pero nos encontramos al final_

_Y el amor hallamos ya_

Se oían ambas voces ya estando juntas en la parte superior de aquél sitio. Les era difícil apartar sus ojos uno del otro. Era como si sus notas vocales tuvieran la necesidad de combinarse, para que todos sus sentimientos fuesen expresados de la manera más bella y pura.

_**Tomoyo**_

_Si querías saber_

_Como me siento_

_Tendrías que convertirte en mí_

Entonaba la nívea con las mejillas encendidas de un tenue carmín. Y en su corazón podía sentir la agitación de sus latidos que de forma certera le confirmaban aquélla maravillosa emoción y alegría que le causaba estar cerca del joven Hiraguizawa.

_**Eriol**_

_Yo ya estoy dentro de ti_

_Como tú lo estás en mí_

_El uno al otro (El uno al otro)_

_A esto me podría acostumbrar_

El caballero blanco demostraba en su entonación y en todos sus gestos, la calidez y ternura que desprendía la letra de la melodía. Sin despegar ni un solo momento la vista hacía las joyas amatistas.

_**Ambos**_

_¿Será esto amor?_

_Si sientes lo mismo_

_¿Es solo el inicio?_

_Mi corazón grita que te ama_

_Lo diré tan fuerte_

_Y así el mundo se enterará_

_¿Por qué tarde tanto en comprenderlo?_

_Pero nos encontramos al final_

_Y el amor hallamos ya_

_**Eriol**_

_Cuando lo pienso (Cuando lo pienso)- Tomoyo –_

_Muchos momentos_

_En que mi corazón temblaba_

En ese momento, los recuerdos de sus aventuras juntos desde el instante en que se encontraron aquélla tarde en la azotea, comenzaron a surgir en sus mentes.

_**Ambos**_

_Ahora que de este amor ya sé_

_Me esforzaré_

_Estaré contigo_

_Te daré lindos recuerdos_

_Por favor, no me dejes solo (a) otra vez_

_Incluso en los momentos pequeños sin ti_

_Angustian mi interior_

Sabiendo lo que cada uno pensaba y sentía, unieron sus manos y acortaron la distancia.

_**Tomoyo**_

_Quédate junto a mí_

_**Eriol**_

_Por favor, quédate junto a mí_

_**Tomoyo**_

_Yo te amo tanto_

_**Eriol**_

_Eres la única_

_**Tomoyo**_

_Para mí_

Finalizó la fémina con un nítido tono, dando paso a una ovación y gritos despavoridos del alumnado de chicas. A pesar de tal tributo de palmas, la pareja se encontraba en un mundo diferente; uno en el que sólo ellos se encontraban.

- Pero que linda sorpresa. – Comenzaba a hablar la pelinegra.

- Sí, también lo fue para mí. – Afirmaba su varonil compañía. – Ahora cumpliré mi promesa y espero que después de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, esto… lo que acaba de suceder, no sea tan solo parte de un hermoso recuerdo. – Expresaba firmemente.

- No lo será, por que ha sido más real de lo que imaginas.- Secundó Tomoyo, colocando su mano en la mejilla del ojí-azul.

- La única verdad es que…nosotros…- Iniciaba diciendo el muchacho.

- ¡Tomoyo aléjate de él inmediatamente! – Aquél grito logró romper la burbuja de encanto en la que se encontraban. Pues… esa voz pertenecía a….

- ¿¡Mamá!? – Ahogaba sus palabras la amatista, cuando divisó a la mujer al frente del apellido Daidouji. Dejando al dueto en una situación que los colocaba entre la espada y la pared, sobre todo…al heredero de los Hiraguizawa…

(Continuará....)

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. De ahora en adelante la verdad entre los dos protagonistas se sabrá y esperemos que sus sentimientos logren superar todas las adversidades que les aguardan (les aseguro que sí). Un agradecimiento muy especial para Boggart por recoendarme tan linda canción y tan maravilloso dorama. Creéme amiga que quede encantada con ellos *0*

En la siguiente publicación será el turno de "Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta" no se lo pueden perder. Gracias a todos por leer y espero con mucho cariño todos sus comentarios y sugerencias. Nos vemos pronto!

Les quiere: Cleilis.


	10. La fuga

Hola Hola mis queridas lectoras! Héme aquí resurgiendo de las cenizas después de siglos sin aparecer. Sé que no hay excusa ni pero que valga, así que no dire nada y simplemente esperaré los tomatazos que quieran darme jejeje... bueno, gracias a las merecidas y bellas vacaciones, les traigo uno nuevo capítulo de éste fic. No les prometo cuando será la fecha para la próxima publicación para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia pero he de decirles que llegará, y al fin se descubrirá el secreto que guarda esta tierna pareja. Trataré en la medida de lo posible actualizar también mi otro fic, así que me verán de nuevo activa por aquí (al menos durante las vacaciones). Sin más, espero que disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP.

* * *

_La fuga_

_Día 21_

_(Sábado por la mañana)_

_Tomoyo_

_A pesar de ser un día soleado y hermoso, no me apetece salir. Mi sentido del humor estaba pésimo, no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y la incontenible necedad de mi madre, empeoraban las cosas. Había logrado sacarme de mis casillas (algo que no sucede muy a menudo) no podía entender la razón de su reacción tan agresiva e irracional._

_Flash Back – _

- ¡Tomoyo aléjate de él inmediatamente! – Gritó ella, logrando romper la burbuja de encanto en la que nos habíamos sumergido Eriol y yo.

Ahogué mi voz nombrándola; imaginaba que al escucharme cantar se pondría feliz pero, su rostro furico me lo niega al instante. El resto de la audiencia se queda en silencio al verla subir al escenario para arrancarme de los brazos ingleses.

- ¡¿Madre, pero qué estás haciendo? ¿por qué? – Intentaba que me explicase mientras forcejeaba de su agarre.

- Señora Daidouji, le aseguro que no ha sido culpa de Tomoyo, el responsable de todo he sido yo. – Intervenía Eriol tratando de controlar la cólera de mi madre. Ella le miro con odio profundo.

- Es verdad. Y si quieres que la desgracia se quede enterrada en el pasado, te prohíbo acercarte a mi hija. – Amenazó con extremo desdén. Mientras seguía arrastrándome lejos de ahí. Pero yo no podía desprender la mirada de la de Eriol.

Sabía que en mis ojos se reflejaba el desconcierto, en cambio, en los suyos… se leía claramente la impotencia y la decepción; sin duda alguna las palabras de mi madre lo hirieron profundamente. Mi corazón se encogió al verle con tal semblante.

Llegamos hasta el aparcamiento de autos de la escuela y yo aún seguía exigiendo una explicación sin tener respuestas. Perdí todo mi autocontrol ante la prepotencia de mi madre; me solté como pude de su agarre sin notar que dicha acción me causaba dolor.

- ¡Por favor dime qué es lo que pasa! – Exclamé casi suplicando y con lágrimas corriendo en mis mejillas. La mirada de ella se suavizó por primera vez – Aunque no me creas ahora, estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti. Ese chico no es bueno para ti.

Esas fueron todas sus palabras… el resto del día se encerró en su habitación tal como lo hice yo. Me paseaba por el cuarto como un león en su jaula, quería encontrarle un sentido a tan absurda situación, pero mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

Me tiré a la cama cansada de tantas dudas en la cabeza. "Es verdad que Eriol no tiene un comportamiento modelo" – Comencé a cavilar recordando todas las travesuras y la fama que tenía en el colegio pero no era razón suficiente para tanto escándalo y desdén, porque a pesar de todo, Eriol era un chico dulce, tierno y educado. – ¡Además él me salvó la vida, mi madre debería estar agradecida por eso! – Reclamé a la almohada totalmente frustrada. ¿Cuál sería la razón? ¿Por qué la cercanía con él desataría la desgracia? Rememorando las propias palabras de mi progenitora. Era imposible mi mente jamás podría responder a tantas interrogantes juntas. Sin embargo, existía una persona que podía ayudarme a salir de ese laberinto y necesitaba escapar hacia la verdad lo más pronto posible.

- Tengo que verle hoy mismo. – Decidí sin una pizca de duda. Por primera vez en mi vida desafiaría a los deseos de mi madre y no por primera vez, no me importaban las consecuencias.

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

Eriol

Si no fuera por lo grave de la situación me reiría a carcajadas, ésta sería la onceava vez del mes que el director ponía al tanto de mis fechorías a mi padre, pero ahora las cosas se me habían escapado de las manos, había involucrado a Tomoyo en ellas – algo totalmente imperdonable – El gran abogado Clow Hiraguizawa ni si quiera había tenido idea de que la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji estaba en el mismo instituto que yo; más ahora, la bomba de tiempo hizo explosión en nuestros rostros y ¡de qué forma lo había hecho!.

Ahora heme aquí, confrontándome a mi padre en una batalla de silencios y tensas miradas. No podía imaginar de qué tamaño iba a ser mi reprimenda – seguramente descomunal – me contesté a mi mí mismo. _Ahí va_, vi como mi padre fruncía el ceño al tiempo que comenzaba su sermón.

- Así que… ¿todo este tiempo has estado conviviendo con esa chica? – Cuestionó desbordando en tensión.

- Sucedió a principios de curso, pero ya había oído rumores de que ella estudiaba ahí. – Hablé sinceramente, tratando de restarle importancia. Papá soltó un suspiro, por fin comprendió mi caprichoso empeño por matricularme en la preparatoria de Tomoeda.

- ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! ¿¡Qué pasará cuando tu madre se entere! ¿¡Has pensado en ella acaso! – Su voz estruendosa retumbaba en aquellas cuatro paredes de su despacho.

No respondí. No iba a responder algo tan obvio; por supuesto que estaba consciente del asunto. Y el mismo Dios había sido testigo de la enorme agonía que soporte al tener tan cerca a mi "pequeña" y no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos quién era yo, no poder contarle las historias de todos los veranos que habíamos compartido juntos en nuestra infancia. Había sido una tortura callar todo aquello. Hasta que el sinuoso destino hizo que yo le encontrara en lo alto de esa azotea; quise alejarme después pero me fue imposible. Contemplar de nuevo su belleza e inocencia, me hizo ansiar su compañía, aún si fuera con secretos y mentiras, quería locamente estar a su lado.

Los ojoszafiros de mi padre me escudriñaban del mismo modo que lo hacía con los criminales llevados a juicio.

- Escucha Eriol. No voy a arriesgar la salud de tu madre por algo como esto ¿entiendes? Te cambiarás de colegio y eso es todo. – Sentenció fríamente. Mi mirada se tiñó de ironía pura.

- Aún si me mandarás al polo, no lograrías alejarme de ella. No les funcionó antes y no les funcionará ahora. – Reté con autosuficiencia.

La reacción fue colérica, el brillo acusador de los zafiros que me miraban, se encendieron de tal modo que hasta creí verlos cambiar a un tono carmesí y el fuerte golpe que recibí en la mejilla fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para colorear mi piel de púrpura.

- Obedecerás quieras o no. Es por el bien de todos, hijo; sobre todo para esa niña. – Atinó a decir al salir.

Entonces me desmoroné. Caí sobre mis rodillas y maldije una y otra vez; lloré justo como lo había hecho en el pasado, sintiéndome desamparado e impotente. Con la culpa carcomiéndome las entrañas y escuchando en mi mente las palabras que me había obligado a creer después de aquel trágico accidente.

"_Si no te hubiera conocido, nada de esto habría pasado"_

(Casa de los Kinomoto)

Sakura

Difícilmente no podía estar en calma; jamás había visto la señora Sonomi tan enfada, algo estaba mal y lo más seguro es que Tomoyo cargaría con las consecuencias. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que ocurría? Me sentía terrible por no estar junto a mi amiga en esos difíciles momentos.

- Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder algo así Sakura. – Escuché la voz de mi padre asomarse por mi habitación. No pude evitar ponerlo al tanto de la escena que había montado la cabeza de los Sonomi en el festival.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso conoces la razón papá? – Me fue inevitable preguntar. El asintió tranquilamente. - Entonces dime ¿Porqué la madre de Tomy odia tanto a Hiraguizawa? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en verdad? – Pedí con urgencia.

- Hija ¿Recuerdas aquél año en el que Tomoyo no se matriculó en el colegio?

- Sí lo recuerdo. Su madre me dijo que harían viaje en el extranjero en esa ocasión. Aunque para ser sincera, Tomoyo nunca me hablado de eso. – Medité.

- Eso fue porque nunca hubo tal viaje. En realidad, durante ese tiempo tu amiga estuvo internada varios meses en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento psicológico intensivo. – Reveló mi padre con mirada ensombrecida.

- ¿Qué? – Ahogué un grito. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que tal secreto escondiera un pasado tan turbio y doloroso para Tomy.

(Mansión Daidouji)

Tomoyo

Salí de mi encierro bajo la excusa de comer algo. Ya casi era la hora de merendar y no había probado bocado en todo el día. Me las ingenie de tal forma que puse al personal en turno a trabajar de lleno en la cocina y por fortuna no había rastros de mi madre. Antes de llevar a cabo mi escape, tomé el teléfono y me encerré en un armario cercano para evitar que alguien escuchase.

El tintineo al otro lado de la línea duró un buen rato, lo suficiente como para preocuparme por la persona en cuestión. ¿Le habrán reñido demasiado? ¿Lo habrían expulsado del colegio?

- Pequeña eres tú. ¿Estás bien? En verdad lo lamento tanto. – Por fin escuchaba la voz de Eriol pasando del alivio, la preocupación y la pena a la vez.

- Sí Eriol soy yo. No tengo mucho tiempo pero necesito que hablemos, te espero en una hora cerca del parque pingüino. ¿De acuerdo? – Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de contestar. Las sirvientas no tardarían en darse cuenta de mi ausencia y si quería llegar a la hora fijada, debía irme en ese instante para tomar el autobús.

Y así fue como lleve a cabo mi primera huida de casa; en cuanto puse un pie fuera del jardín que daba hacia la calle, mi corazón pareció revolotear salvajemente en mi interior, no solo por la hermosa sensación de libertad, sino también por el enorme deseo de ver esos hermosos zafiros de nuevo, de poder aclarar todas aquellas dudas que nos impedían estar juntos, para desenterrar una parte importante de mi pasado y hacerle frente en compañía del chico que amaba.

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

Eriol

En estado taciturno y lamentable, exigí a mi cuerpo moverse fuera de ese salón oscuro, como queriendo escapar de esa oficina fría y oscura que había presenciado mi desasosiego. Mi orgullo había sido herido profundamente, había permitido que me golpeasen y no solo de forma física si no también emocionalmente. Tal dolor solo era comparable con aquel que viví en el pasado. Ahora su fantasma me rodeaba con su siniestra sonrisa, haciendo resurgir todos mis miedos e inseguridades. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Se habrá enterado ya Tomoyo de aquella sombra que los separo años atrás? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Me odiaría? Cada pregunta me punzaba el pecho como una aguja afilada e inyectada con veneno.

Más de repente, sonó mi móvil como un llamado de salvación ante semejante tortura mental. A pesar de ello, me encontré a mi mismo ansioso ante la duda de quién sería la persona al otro lado ¿Tomoyo? ¿La Señora Daidouji? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo explicaría las cosas? Junté todas mis esperanzas para convencerme que sería mi amatista y así fue.

A penas y cruzamos palabras. Pero la rapidez con la ella las pronunciaba, dejaban entrever su preocupación. – El parque pingüino – Pensé. No tardaría mucho en llegar si iba en mi motocicleta.

Pero no estaba muy seguro de querer asistir a ese encuentro, lo más seguro es que Tomoyo me presionaría a cumplir la promesa que le hice arriba del escenario. Las cosas habían dado un giro brusco y no sabía si consumar mi palabra fuese lo adecuado en tal panorama. Sin embargo, quería verle, necesitaba verle y corroborar con mis propios ojos si estaba bien. Probablemente estaría asustada y sí era así quería acunarla en mis brazos para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

- ¡Demonios! – Grité frustrado por la ambigüedad que significaba tomar una decisión al respecto. Aplastando todo como una avalancha, mi amor por ella me hizo moverme hacía la salida y remontarme en el viento con el fuerte rugido del motor al pisar el acelerador.

(Calles de Tomoeda)

Tomoyo

Las farolas se iban encendiendo una a una a lo largo de los andenes. La noche pronto cubriría al cielo con sus estrellas, siendo una clara señal del término del día. Iba sentada en un asiento al final del autobús, miraba ensimismada al paisaje en movimiento y deseé por un momento que el episodio vivido con mi madre se pudiera borrar tan fácilmente como los árboles que pasaban por su ventana.

Siempre había creído que la relación con ella era buena pero ahora me doy cuenta que le me ha ocultado muchas cosas. Me siento realmente engañada y decepcionada de mi madre. Porque no importaban las razones que ella haya tenido, el hecho de que no confiara en mí, me dolía incluso más que cualquier arrebato que haya mostrado antes (el del festival en específico)

Minutos más tarde, el vehículo se detuvo a unos pasos de la arboleda que conducía hacía el parque infantil. Al bajar el último peldaño para tocar el asfalto, mis ojos se encontraron con otro vehículo que conocía muy bien; una flamante motocicle negra estaba aparcada en un costado de un "cerezo" no dudé ni un segundo en acelerar el paso hacía el lugar fijado mientras buscaba con la mirada al joven inglés.

Lo hallé rápidamente en uno de los coloridos columpios, tenía sus orbes clavados en el suelo y un semblante sobrío y triste.

- Eriol – Pronuncié su nombre antes de llegar hasta él. Como respuesta el volteó hacia mi dirección y se puso de pie esperando mi encuentro. Ahora podía ver claramente el azul de sus ojos, estaban totalmente apagados, sin una pizca de brillo. Incluso podía ver las huellas del llanto en ellos y de nuevo el corazón se me contrajo con dolor al verle de ese modo.

Me tiré a sus brazos y lloré también. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho con la necesidad de sentir su calidez, aquella que había descubierto en su persona desde el momento en que le conocí y que extrañamente me hacía sentir segura. El me rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en mi cabello. Pude oír que el susurraba "lo siento" y otras palabras a modo de disculpa que se colaban a través de mis sollozos. ¿Acaso él sentía culpable? Y con esa interrogante busqué su rostro, que estaba igual de acongojado que el mío. Limpió el surco de mis lágrimas con sus dedos tan cariñosamente que hasta cerré los ojos para disfrutar más plenamente del suave contacto.

- Eriol…por favor necesito que cumplas tu promesa. Necesito que me digas lo que sabes. – Le dije casi suplicante. La reacción que causaron mis palabras, me dejaron desconcertada, él rompió el contacto que tenían nuestros ojos y llevo sus zafiros hacia otra dirección. En su rostro pude leer al dolor como si mi petición le causara una herida profunda. – Eriol. – Quise insistir.

- No puedo. Ahora no Tomoyo. – Dijo apesadumbrado.

- ¡Pero tú lo prometiste! – Contradije alzando una octava más la voz y sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse de nuevo. – Lo prometiste – Reiteré con más calma y arrepentida de mi tono anterior.

- Lo sé y en verdad lo siento, en verdad lo siento…pero… - No pudo completar sus palabras e instintivamente bajo la cabeza para ocultar su mirar debajo de sus mechones negros.

Me tomé un momento para estudiar su actitud; sabía de sobra que Eriol era un chico de palabra y no solo porque era inglés si no que siempre había demostrado ser uno. Debía haber una razón importante para que diera un paso atrás esta é su rostro entre mis manos y aparte el cabello de esos orbes nocturnos que tanto me fascinaban. Lucía igual que un niño indefenso; ahora podía apreciar la inocencia y pureza de su alma. Entonces me hizo surgir la idea de que, tal vez, él estuviera sufriendo incluso más que yo. "_Callar una verdad duele más que decir una mentira_" se me vino de repente ese pensamiento. Sonreí amargamente por que dicha frase también podría aplicarse a mi madre. Tal vez para ella no había sido fácil mantenerme al margen de todo.

- Eriol escúchame. Sé que quizás sea difícil, también entiendo que puedas estar asustado pero no puedo luchar por ti si no conozco la verdad. – Dije suavemente.

- No merezco que luches por mí.- Sus palabras aunque fueran casi un reflejo de su pesar, también me lastimaron.

- Eso debo decidirlo yo y no tú. Por eso he venido hasta aquí, por eso he desobedecido a mi madre y por eso estoy dispuesta hacerle frente si es necesario. Porque quiero intentarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola Eriol.

- Has sufrido bastante por mi causa, no soportaría hacerlo de nuevo. Si conoces la verdad y la historia se repite, nunca me lo perdonaría. No quiero perderte, no otra vez. – Hablaba casi con llanto en la voz. Le besé la frente casi sin pensarlo.

- Eso no pasara, no me perderás. Incluso si esa verdad sea más oscura que la noche, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque te amo Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Confesé a unos centímetros de su rostro. Las gemas azules de sus ojos parecieron brillar instantáneamente al escucharme y él me contempló como si le fuera difícil creer en lo que había dicho. Al notar esto quise reiterárselo y junté nuestros labios tímidamente. Él parecía confundido al principio pero después me atrajo más a su lado tomándome por la cintura. Fue un beso verdaderamente hermoso, muy diferente a los que había experimentado con Yue porque esta vez estaba cien por ciento segura de mis sentimientos y quería protegerlos en contra de lo que fuera.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo protesta en nuestros pulmones, vimos nuestras mejillas sumamente sonrojadas e iban acompañadas por una sonrisa cómplice entre nosotros.

- Tienes unos métodos de convencimiento bastante efectivos, podría acostumbrarme a ellos – Enunció al fin con sus labios curvados a un lado. Yo solamente sonreí aun más y reí por lo bajo al ver de nuevo su faceta de chico "malo y cool" poco después me miro lleno de bondad y acaricio mi rostro contorneando cada facción con sus dedos, acomodó un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y su boca pronunció un dulce _gracias._ – Y por si lo duda señorita Daidouji quiero que sepa que desde hace mucho tiempo le he entregado mi corazón. – Decía adoptando su rol principesco haciendo caravanas tal cual. Reí de nuevo.

- Entonces mi fiel caballero sus sentimientos ¿no han cambiado? – Entré en su juego. Pareció meditarlo un momento.

- Tal vez sí. – Contestó al fin. – Ahora te amo aún más. – Finalizó tomándome en brazos nuevamente y levantándome del suelo mientras gritaba ¡te amo! Una y otra vez.

Aunque sabía que los peatones nos miraban entre extrañados y divertidos al pasar, no me importaba, me sentía inmensamente feliz. Luego de un rato y de muchas risas me devolvió a tierra y nos acomodamos en los columpios. Ambos estábamos aún con la sonrisa en la boca pero también ambos sabíamos que debíamos retomar nuestra conversación. Le tomé la mano y la estreché para infundirle valor.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Inició un tanto inseguro y le asentí sin titubear. – Bien, si ese es el caso, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. – Enunció poniéndose de pie e incitándome a hacer lo mismo en el proceso por nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde iremos? – Me apresuré a saber mientras caminábamos hacía su moto.

- Al lugar en donde comenzó nuestra historia. – Contestó con una bella sonrisa.

A pesar de que un viaje no estaba en mis planes, de todas formas accedí, ya nada más podía perder. De seguro mi madre se enfadaría pero había decido seguir mi camino y hacerle frente a cualquier tempestad que se atravesara y Eriol me había dado el valor suficiente para ello.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de la impuntulidad de la autora. Son las mejores lectoras del mundoo! nos vemos en la próxima entrega y tengan todas unas felices vacaciones y felices pascuas!

Les quiere un montón, Cleilis.


	11. Revelaciones

Hola a todos! ¿Me recuerdan? Cruzo los dedos por que sí. Bien mis lectores estamos ya disfrutando de las vaciones de verano al fin y es un prefecto pretexto para sentarse escribir ¿no? Bueno, en un principio me había planteado a mi misma que primero actualizaría "Recuerdos de una Vida Incompleta" pero ¡pum! las hadas de la inspiración dejaron su magía en este. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia, porque he de reconocer que la he tenido un tanto abandonada. Pero en fin, los deberes de la vida son primero.

Ok basta de charla y directo a la acción. Nos vemos más abajito.

_Todos _los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP._  
_

* * *

_Calendario para Dos_

_Revelaciones_

_Día 21_

_(Sábado por la noche)_

_El rugido de la motocicleta se paseaba por entre los demás autos y la algarabía de las zonas concurridas de la ciudad. Los centros nocturnos ofrecían diversión a lo jóvenes con su estruendoso popurrí de música electrónica e invitaba a la gente en general a lanzarse a la aventura de una noche de fin de semana. El colorido de las luces de neón y el coctel de sonidos se escabullían a través de los cascos de dos chicos; quizás ellos no estaban buscando ese tipo de diversión, pero sin duda alguna se estaban lanzando directamente a una aventura que desenterraría un montón de vivencias. Para cuando el vehículo se perdió en un entronque a las afueras de Tomoeda, Tomoyo pudo casi adivinar hacía dónde se dirigían. Y sonrió para sus adentros al sentir ese agradable deja-vú al pensar en los recuerdos que había formado en ese lugar: Kamiyama._

_(Sakura Kinomoto)_

_Las lágrimas no podían detenerse, no después de haber escuchado el trágico relato de mi padre. Jamás me imaginé que la tierna y dulce Tomoyo hubiera pasado por semejante dolor; incluso sentí pena por Hiraguizawa, él era tan inocente como lo había sido mi amiga en ese incidente. Ahora podía comprender tantas cosas y sobre todo la actitud sobreprotectora de la Señora Sonomi. Ella tenía razones de sobra al decidir emplear a un sin número de guarda espaldas para su mansión. Pero algo con lo que no concuerdo es en la manera tan injusta en que había tratado a Eriol en medio del festival. Prácticamente lo había acusado como culpable de todo. Cuando en realidad él había sido tan victima como Tomoyo._

_- ¡Alguien debe aclararlo! ¡Alguien debe hacerles entrar en razón! – Reclamaba entre llantos, no podía ni pensar en la profunda herida que sus padres le habían causado en ambos chicos por tantos años. _

_- Sé cómo te sientes hija pero esto es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir – Me consolaba papá – Los Daidouji y los Hiraguizawa deben resolver por sí solos las diferencias que ellos mismos se han impuesto._

_(Tomoyo Daidouji)_

_Cuando consulté mi reloj de pulsera, descubrí que era más de media noche. Aparcamos la motocicleta en el mismo lugar que en nuestra visita anterior y recorrimos el sendero que dibujaban las aguas de las cataratas Medaki y Odaki. Tomados de la mano Eriol y yo atravesamos la maleza verde a nuestro alrededor en completo silencio, solamente con el ruido incesante del ir y venir de la corriente. No estaba segura de qué es lo que estaría pensando él durante todo el trayecto pero podía sentir su tensión a través de mis dedos; seguramente estaría preocupado – Pensé. Llevando mi vista de nuestras manos unidas a una parte de su perfil, la luz de la luna le daba el toque exacto y perfecto de sombra e iluminación a su rostro. Le percibí una pequeña arruga en la frente y sus labios estaban en una línea recta – En verdad está preocupado – Me reiteré._

_- Eriol… - Empecé diciendo para distraerlo de lo que estuviese pensando._

_- ¿Sí pequeña? – Dijo sin despegar la mirada del frente._

_- Pase lo que pase nunca dejaré de amarte. _

_El paró su andar y me miró. Sus ojos solo podían asemejarse al cielo que la noche llenaba de estrellas. _

_- Eso lo sé. – Curvó una amable sonrisa – Pero… ¿no habrá alguna forma de que te haga desistir de esto? Negué con la cabeza. _

_- Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y estamos juntos. – Le respondí_

_A medida que avanzábamos el verdor y el olor a tierra húmeda se iba quedando atrás. El arrullo de las aguas se convertía en un eco lejano y la brisa nocturna soplaba con mucha más libertad a falta de follaje que la detuviera. _

_Con cada pisada de mis tenis, sentía un extraño instinto que empezaba a llenarme de pies a cabeza, como si algo en lo más profundo de mi mente tratará de despertarse y salir a flote. Oía risas, palabras demasiado lejanas para comprenderlas, era como si mi cerebro estuviese reproduciendo un viejo cassette de sonido. Eran niños – Me dije – Niños jugando y corriendo de aquí para allá. Quise forzarme a dar con una imagen que acompañara al ruido pero no podía, no era capaz de ver nada en absoluto, ni siquiera siluetas. Tan concentrada estaba en ello que dejé de ser consciente de dónde pisaba al andar, hasta que por poco doy un traspié con una piedra. Eriol me sujetó firmemente del brazo para evitar que cayera._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó. El frunce de su frente estaba más acentuado._

_- Sí – Le dije tratando de ocultar los pensamientos que se me arremolinaban._

_Unos metros más adelante encontramos el desembocar de las orillas del rio, a su alrededor se extendían miles de árboles frondosos. El ulular da los búhos ocultos en sus trocos era como una melodía entrelazada con el cantar de los grillos y las cigarras. _

_Mis ojos se quedaron prendidos en las cristalinas ondas que formaban el rio, algo dentro de él llamaba con más insistencia a la parte dormida de mi memoria. ¿Niño porqué estás llorando? Escuché mi propia voz infantil. Podemos jugar y dar un paseo juntos. ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol espérame! Seremos amigos por siempre La voz de mi infancia retumbaba en mis tímpanos. No recordaba haber reído tanto de pequeña. Sin embargo, poco a poco los tonos comenzaron a distorsionarse, como si la frecuencia de mis pensamientos estuviera siendo interferida por otras voces. ¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan insensata! Era mi madre, estaba segura de que era mi madre. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que llegué a creer que mi cabeza explotaría. Sin darme cuenta ya había puesto mis manos sobre mis oídos, no quería seguir escuchando, no quería. ¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo! Vino a mí un alarido desolador que no pude reconocer ni soportar._

_- ¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! – Intentaba hacer callar a todo ese escándalo mental. Sentía que alguien zarandeaba mi cuerpo y le oía pronunciar mi nombre con urgencia._

_- ¡Tommy! ¡Tommy por favor reacciona! – Era Eriol. _

_Yo estaba de rodillas sobre la tierra, presionando fuertemente mis manos sobre mis orejas y sentía borbotones de lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Fue como una cruel bofetada que me llevó de regreso a la realidad ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo había terminado así? _

_(Eriol Hiraguizawa)_

_Habíamos llegado a la orilla a unos metros donde me encontré a Tommy por primera vez. No pude evitar que los recuerdos de ése día volviesen a mí. Todavía me parecían tan nítidos como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Me dejé llevar por el aroma a roble y por el concierto de la madre naturaleza a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que a medida que los recuerdos avanzasen, las imágenes se volverían más crudas y desoladoras. Apreté los puños a mis costados para obligarme a para ese tren de imágenes que amenazaba con asaltarme. Ya estaba cansado de ellos, había vivido con ellos demasiados años y casi me habían destruido._

_Volteé hacía Tomoyo para ver si ella había avistado la reacción que estaba reprimiendo. Lo que me encontré fue algo mucho peor… ella estaba llorando, era un llanto mudo, como si las lágrimas le salieran de lo más profundo de su ser sin que se diese cuenta. Me quedé paralizado ¿Es que acaso estaba recordando algo? ¿Sería que la había obligado a escarbar en lo más recóndito de su memoria? Luego empezó a gritar y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas sobre la hierba, todas sus fuerzas parecían haberse desvanecido y la obligaron a doblegarse sobre sus piernas sin poner resistencia. Yo me alarmé de inmediato, me acuclillé junto a ella e intente desesperadamente sacarla de aquél trance en el que había caído. Ahora sabía que sí estaba reviviendo en carne propia el peor momento y me maldije una y otra vez por haberla llevado hasta ahí. No quería ni pensar en perderla de nuevo de esa forma. No soportaría la culpa una segunda vez. _

_- ¡Tommy! ¡Tommy por favor reacciona! – Le gritaba al borde de la impotencia._

_Por fin su mirada amatista se centró en mí. Aún caían lágrimas de sus ojos pero por fortuna ya no tenía ese semblante vacio y distante._

_- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Suspiré aliviado. La rodeé protectoramente con mis brazos y fue mi turno de llorar. Habían sido los minutos más aterradores de mi existencia. _

_- E…Eriol… - Articulaba ella con dificultad. Sentía su cuerpo temblando y sabía de más que ella estaba volviendo a llorar._

_- Todo está bien pequeña. Todo está bien.- Le repetía abrazándola más fuerte y acariciando sus cabellos._

_Cuando me aseguré de que estaba más tranquila y templada, la tomé en brazos en dirección hacia el norte, un poco más allá del área boscosa. Pronto encontré el sendero de piedra que me guiaba a nuestro escondite secreto de nuestra infancia. Una pequeña cabaña que había construido mi abuelo para almacenar todo su equipo de pesca, pero en cuanto nos descubrió jugando entre sus botes y cebos decidió convertirlo en nuestra base personal. Había colocado ahí un par de muebles, unos cuantos de nuestros juguetes favoritos y una televisión. _

_A pesar de los años, la estructura seguía firme pero las capas de polvo empañaban las ventanas y el olor a humedad inundaba los rincones. Abrí la puerta con el pie haciéndola chirriar. Me dirigí al sofá más próximo y deposité a Tommy suavemente a lo largo de él. Estaba pálida pero al menos el llanto se había ido y solamente estaban los surcos de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Le besé la frente apretando mis ojos, me sentía tan culpable…_

_- Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. Nunca debí traerte. – Le acariciaba el rostro. Sabía que mi voz salía casi quebrada pero no me cansaría de disculparme._

_Ella no había pronunciado palabra desde que la arrebaté del pasado. Su rostro lucía agotado y sus ojos estaban hinchados. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho?_

_- Eriol – Me llamó apenas con un hilo de voz._

_- Aquí estoy pequeña. – Le aseguré tomando su mano y besando cada uno de sus dedos._

_- Eso…es…¿verdad? Yo…yo…ma…maté… - No pudo continuar. La voz se le atragantó en el pecho._

_- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Me apresuré a contradecirle. – Todo fue un malentendido, tú nunca…jamás le has hecho daño a nadie. – Rogaba porque me creyera. Rogaba porque las palabras de mi madre abandonaran su mente. – Tú eres la chica más buena y dulce en este mundo Tommy. – Le susurré pegando mi frente con la suya. Quería que viera la sinceridad en mis ojos, quería borrar con mi contacto todo el amargo sabor que nos había dejado el ayer._

_- Entonces… ¿porqué? – El color de sus pupilas era casi suplicante, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para entender lo que había pasado._

_Suspiré abatido, aún en su estado, sabía que Tomoyo no se rendiría hasta saber la verdad. Su voluntad siempre había sido inquebrantable y siempre que se proponía algo lo hacía sin reparar en el esfuerzo. – Ésa era mi Tommy – La que amé a pesar de saber si quiera qué era el amor. La que amo y amaré hasta el final de mi existencia._

_- Tal vez deberíamos dejar el tema por hoy. – Dije al fin. – Estás exhausta ¿no es así? Ella negó._

_- No podré descansar hasta que me lo digas. – Respondió tratando de incorporarse para sentarse. Le ayudé de inmediato._

_- Por favor princesa, no insistas. No te pondré de nuevo en riesgo y esa es mi última palabra. _

_- Eriol, entiende. La única manera de enfrentar a mi madre es sabiendo todo.- Me tomó el rostro con ambas manos. – Ahora que sé que nuestra historia inicio hace mucho, no puedo dejarla ir. No puedo rendirme una segunda vez. – En su mirar encontré convicción. Una que desde hacía mucho no le veía._

_Como cuando me obligó a enseñarle a escalar arboles o como cuando no paró de hacer pays de manzana hasta que le quedara perfecto. Sonreí._

_- Nunca puedo decirte que no ¿cierto? – Dije resignado. Por primera vez en todo el rato ella también sonrió. – De acuerdo, pero con una condición – Le advertí – Si lo de hace rato vuelve a suceder lo dejaremos y no me preguntarás más. Ella asintió. – Antes de eso, tengo algo para ti – Sabía que aquel objeto debía rondar por allí, entre tanta pila de cosas. Para mi suerte lo encontré en uno de los gabinetes que colgaban de la destartalada pared enmohecida. Lo sacudí dejándole salir el polvo y lo lleve hasta donde Daidouji._

_- Ese es… - Dijo enternecida. – Spinel. Creí haberlo perdido, pero nunca lograba recordar dónde había sido.- Le entregué el pequeño gatito de felpa, con sus ojos de brillantes botones verdes. – Todo este tiempo lo has tenido tú._

_- Bueno no exactamente, no podía llevármelo a casa pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día volveríamos aquí. Él te ha esperado por mucho tiempo. _

_Nos acurrucamos a tientas en el diminuto sofá y arrimamos una mesita de té para descansar ahí nuestros pies. Tomoyo se apegó a mi pecho, igual que lo hacía de pequeña para que yo le contara un cuento antes de regresar cada uno con sus familias. Le acariciaba el cabello de vez en vez embriagándome con su dulce aroma floral._

_- ¿Lista? – Quise asegurarme. Su cabeza se movió en afirmativo. Tomé aire profundamente y dejé que las palabras se deslizaran por mis labios._

_ Todo ocurrió hace siete años, eran los finales del verano y como siempre nos encontrábamos cada mañana cerca del río. Tu madre había ido a Tomoeda de emergencia por unos asuntos de negocios y mis abuelos se ofrecieron para cuidarte. Habíamos pasado el día recolectando flores e insectos. Pronto sería la hora del almuerzo pero hacía demasiado calor como para movernos de donde estábamos: bajo un frondoso árbol duraznero…._

_(Tomoyo Daidouji)_

_Aunque mi mente se negaba a darme una imagen, traté de imaginarnos. Éramos pequeños y traviesos. Hambrientos de aventura y fantasía. El sol se colaba entre el ramaje del duraznero, dejando entrever sus rayos como una telaraña que se entretejía allí y halla. _

_- Sabes Eriol, Spinel piensa que sería buena idea refrescarnos en el río. – Le hablé echada sobre el césped._

_- No seas tontita Tommy, Spi es un gato, a los gatos no les gusta el agua. – Me respondió el niño inglés desde una de las ramas._

_- Lo sé – Dije – Pero hace tanto calor que a él no le importará._

_- De todas formas, aunque quisiéramos no podríamos, sabes que a los abuelos no les gusta que nademos sin supervisión – Argumentó el niño dando por terminado el asunto._

_No sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas pero me había aburrido al descubrir que mi compañero de juegos se había dormido en las alturas del duraznero. _

_- Shh… - Indiqué a su peluche como si éste pudiese emitir un sonido. – Iremos al río antes de que Eriol despierte - Le dije muy quedito. _

_Me levanté despacito y sacudí descuidadamente las hojas que se le habían pegado a mi vestido amarillo. Quise alejarse un buen tanto para que Eriol no la escuchara y continuara con su siesta. Estiré mis piecitos descalzos por la orilla hasta sumergirlos en el fresco líquido. A mi lado estaba su amigo felino que daba la impresión de estar tomando el sol._

_A la escena se unió una bella mariposa azul, que iba presurosa de flor en flor y jugueteaba con el viento._

_- ¡Que linda! – Dijo al verla. – Aguarde señora mariposa – Le hablaba con el fin de poder alcanzarla. Pero en un descuidado movimiento, empujé al pequeño Spinel rio abajo. _

_El chapoteo del agua me llamó la atención y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir que mi muñeco de felpa era arrastrado por la fuerte corriente. Me erguí lo más rápido que pude, persiguiendo en una carrera el cauce del rio, sabía que mientras más se alejara la profundidad iría en aumento hasta que al fin me sería imposible alcanzarlo. Durante el trayecto, el minino quedó atrapado entre las rocas que descansaban por debajo de la superficie y quise aprovechar esa oportunidad para traer de vuelta a mi gatuno amigo. Encontré un par de ramas e hice una especie de palanca para poder jalar al peluche un poco más cerca de donde me encontraba, pero mi fuerza apenas superaba a la intermitente corriente._

_- Solo un poco más – Me animaba a mí misma, estando casi a unos centímetros de rozar al pequeño Spinel._

_Por un momento creí cogerle pero uno de mis pies resbaló de entre la tierra húmeda y lodosa, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo cayera. Un golpe frío me llegó cuando sentí la baja temperatura de las aguas. Intenté pisar el fondo para poder impulsarme hacía afuera pero ni siquiera podía asegurar que estuviese cerca de lograrlo y además mi corta estatura no ayudaba mucho. Las .manos se me comenzaban a entumecer, presa del pánico la respiración se me tornó agitada. No soportaría mucho tiempo a flote y al igual que Spi, pronto me dejaría llevar por la corriente._

_-Eriol – Quise gritar pero los dientes me castañeaban. Nadie me escucharía desde esa distancia, iba a morir. Seguramente iba a morir._

_A varios metros de distancia el heredero de los Hiraguizawa, llamaba sin cesar a su amiguita. Con un ágil saltó cayó en seco de las alturas y se apresuró a recorrer los campos. A Tomoyo le encantaba jugar a las escondidas y pensó que aquello era parte del misterio. Al no hallarla en los lugares acostumbrados, empezó a preocuparse. Aceleró sus pasos y gritaba en su andar su nombre una y otra vez. Ella jamás se había alejado tanto sola. - Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado dormido, si tan solo le hubiera puesto más atención. – Se reprochaba. Ideas terribles se le cruzaron por la mente, cosas que avivaban más el fuego de su miedo._

_- ¡Tommy! – La garganta ya le dolía y sentía las piernas cansadas._

_Una corazonada lo guió a través del rio, quizás en verdad ella se había ido a relajar allí. El aire pareció faltarle cuando encontró al pequeño Spinel casi ahogado entre las rocas musgosas del camino cristalino. _

_Sus ojos se movían con desesperación en busca de una mínima señal, ella tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo. Y entonces la halló… Estaba apenas sujeta a un par de rocas más adelante pero no podía verla respirar. Sin pensárselo mucho, Eriol se tiró al agua helada, demasiado para ser verano. Pataleó con furía contra corriente y se enganchó de la misma piedra de la cual Tomoyo se sostenía._

_- Tommy… Tommy…vamos abre los ojos por favor. – Le rogaba él tratando de colocarla encima de sus hombros para llevarla así a tierra firme. Ella a duras penas podía mantener los brazos entrelazados al cuello del chico.- ¡Vamos Tommy no puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Lucha te lo ruego! – Exclamaba él casi sin aliento. _

_Ella pareció reaccionar débilmente y sin voz pronunció el nombre del niño. Apretujó más el agarre de sus brazos a él e intentó con lo último de sus energías pedalear para ayudarlo a tomar impulso. _

_Los músculos de Eriol empezaban a engarrotarse, debía llegar hasta la orilla lo antes posible si no quería quedar bajo un cuadro de hipotermia que lo dejará sin posibilidad de salir. - Por favor Dios, permíteme llevar a Tomoyo a salvo. Solo déjame salvarla. – Imploraba él en sus pensamientos._

_Con las sobras de su adrenalina, logró maniobrar para aferrarse a la orilla y dejar a la niña sobre los hierbajos del sendero pero no sería suficiente para que él se pusiese a resguardo. Agotado y congelado hasta los huesos, se dejó envolver por el manto acuífero que bañaba los campos. El cuerpo se le puso ligero y las aguas lo jalaron de regreso a su cauce. Pronto un golpe sordo le hirió la parte trasera de la cabeza, tiñendo el puro fluir, en una sustancia carmesí._

_Para cuando la amatista abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro acongojado de la abuela Elise. Quiso hablarle pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y la mascarilla de oxigeno casi no le dejaba pronunciar palabra._

_La encanecida mujer derramó lágrimas de alivio. Tomoyo supo que ya estaba en el hospital, no estaba segura de cómo o quién la había encontrado pero ya estaba a salvo._

_- Tranquila mi niña, tu madre ya está en camino. – Le decía la mujer._

_Entonces un rayo de lucidez lleno su rostro níveo. – Eriol – Pensó. El pitido de la máquina que le medía la frecuencia cardiaca emitía su punzante sonido sin cesar y con violencia. - ¿Dónde estaba Eriol? ¿Qué le había sucedido? – Empezaron a bombardearle las dudas. Se removió con dolor entre sus sábanas con toda la intención de ir en su busca; él la había sacado del agua, él la había devuelto a la vida cuando pensaba que su mente comenzaba a abandonarla. Pero… y él ¿estaba bien? La abuela la retuvo de regreso a la almohada, imaginándose los pensamientos de la pequeña. Tomoyo supo que la había comprendido e hizo presente todas sus dudas a través de sus ojos purpúreos. Elise le mostró una leve sonrisa pero no logró convencerla del todo. Algo en el interior de la amatista le decía que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Y sin embargo, no pudo resistirse ante la debilidad de su cuerpo, cayendo de nuevo en un mundo oscuro._

_En los pasillos esterilizados del hospital estaba el abuelo Hiraguizawa. Frente a las heladas bancas donde él se encontraba, parpadeaba una intensa luz roja con las letras "SALA DE EMERGENCIAS" como si aquel distintivo fuera tóxico o de mal augurio. El hombre tenía el rostro oculto entre sus grandes palmas, la espera era más angustiante con cada hora que pasaba y de eso ya habían pasado tres. _

_Un agitado taconeo y las fuertes pisadas de unos mocasines se lograban colar de entre ese estrecho lugar de la institución. Era Marisse y Clow Hiraguizawa._

_- ¿Cómo está? ¿cómo está mi hijo? – Exigía la mujer con excesiva urgencia. _

_Pero su suegro no tuvo ni la oportunidad de responderle, las puertas dobles de metal se abrieron y de ahí salieron todo un séquito de enfermeras y hombres con cubre-bocas, batas azules plomo y guantes de látex. _

_- ¿Ustedes son los padres del niño? – Habló un hombre maduro hacía los Hiraguizawa. Ellos asintieron en silencio. El médico dio un suspiro de cansancio y se secó la frente con el dorso de su mano enguantada. – La condición en la que llegó el menor era crítica, presentaba un cuadro severo de hipotermia y había perdido demasiada sangre debido al traumatismo de su cráneo. Logramos estabilizar su débil ritmo cardiaco pero me temo que no ha sido suficiente…el paciente ha entrado en estado de coma._

_Marisse se desplomó sobre una de las sillas y su llanto se desató entre las paredes blancas del edificio._

_La señora Daidouji parecía correr en busca del número de habitación correcta. Abrió de un portazo y se lanzó con un abrazo hacía su hija. La abuela Elise las dejó en privado para estar al lado de su esposo y nieto. Sonomi estaba aliviada sí, pero estaba demasiado alterada para medir sus palabras. Su única hija había estado al borde de la muerte, eso no lo podía tolerar. _

_- ¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan insensata! – La reñía con severidad._

_Tomoyo lo sabía, había sido todo culpa suya. No midió el peligro al que se expuso y había desobedecido las indicaciones de los abuelos. Lo más imperdonable, era que había puesto en riesgo mortal a su amigo también y el hecho de no tener noticias suyas le carcomía de a poco el corazón._

_Para la mañana siguiente le habían quitado la mascarilla de oxigeno y le hicieron una intensa evaluación para corroborar la normalidad de su estado. Si bien, había sufrido igual de una hipotermia, se le había estabilizado justo a tiempo para evitar daños más severos. Le darían de alta esa misma tarde, siempre y cuando siguiera al pie de la letra las indicaciones médicas._

_Desde el día anterior no había vuelto a ver a la abuela Elise, lo que le provocaba una incertidumbre abrumadora. Pero decidió esperar a que le diesen de alta más tarde y ella misma la buscaría. Para el filo de las seis, su madre ya estaba haciendo todo el papeleo requerido para su salida y Tommy tomó esa oportunidad para dar un vistazo al hospital. Ir en silla de ruedas le fue muy fácil e increíblemente rápido, por un momento agradeció por la debilidad que tenía aún en las piernas. Cuando entró a la cafetería, vio a Marisse Hiraguizawa, sentada hasta el fondo, una taza intacta de café estaba frente ella. Tomoyo vio que la madre de Eriol tenía la cabeza gacha, su peinado estaba deshecho y en sus ojos se dibujaban enormes bolsas negras. Se veía mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad._

_Con un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo, la amatista se dirigió hasta dónde la mujer se encontraba. Zigzagueó entre las demás mesas hasta ubicarse a un costado de ella, pero Marisse ni si quiera repara del mundo a su alrededor._

_- ¿Señora Hiraguizawa? – Habló Tommy despacio para llamar su atención. La aludida volteó hacía la pequeña con un rostro desgastado. – Eriol… - Continuó diciendo la nívea. - ¿Eriol está aquí? ¿Está bien?_

_Los ojos celestes de la señora de Clow eran insondables, parecían tan perdidos que inspiraban cierto temor._

_- ¿Qué si está bien dices? – Habló ella con dolorosa ironía y rió amargamente. – Después de lo que le has hecho, me preguntas ¿si está bien? – Su voz cada vez se asemejaba a una espada desenvainándose. Se levantó de su asiento y la tomó lastimosamente por los hombros. Su mirada era como un mar embravecido, que amenazaba con desbocársele sobre el rostro. - ¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo! – Le reclamaba con fiereza. Hasta que su enojo se convirtió en un llanto desconsolado en el suelo de linóleos blancos. _

_Y para Tomoyo su mundo dejó de tener sentido, porque lo había destrozado con sus propias manos._

_(Eriol Hiraguizawa)_

_Ésa era la historia, había reunido cada pedazo de todos los que la vivieron. Me había costado años reunir cada pieza pero ahí estaban, hundidas en lo más profundo de los protagonistas. Siendo la primera vez que salía al viento por mis labios._

_- Entonces…- Hablaba Tomoyo lentamente. – Fue por eso. ¿Pero cómo…si tú…?_

_- Estuve en coma casi tres años. Para mi madre esos tres años fueron la muerte. Ella ya había perdido a un hijo antes, justo después de casarse con mi padre, nunca se repuso del todo por ello. Y creo que revivirlo de nuevo fue demasiado. – Le explicaba a mi pequeña con dejos de tristeza. – Sin embargo, no justifica que te haya hablado de ese modo. Tú no tuviste culpa de nada en absoluto. – Recitaba suavemente buscando su mirada. Tomé su mentón para que lo hiciera. Las amatistas de sus ojos parecían una joya líquida y brillante. Le sonreí inclinándome para besar sus dulces labios._

_Ella me atrajo más a su lado y enroscó sus pequeñas manos en mi cuello. Podía sentir sus lágrimas salpicándome la cara. Impulsado por las ganas de apagar su desconsuelo quise besarla con más fuerza, quería transmitirle toda mi seguridad. Quería que supiera que lo que hice por ella lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más con tal de que su corazón latiera._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Dije todavía contra su boca._

_- Sí. – Me respondió con esa voz tímida que utilizaba cada vez que la besaba._

_Sonreí de vuelta y deshice nuestro contacto. Sus mejillas estaban preciosamente coloradas._

_- Y… ¿Qué paso después? – Se aventuró ella a preguntarme. Como para desviar mi atención de regreso a la historia y no a su rostro. _

_- Mi abuelo me contó que las palabras de mi madre te dejaron en un shock bastante fuerte. Era como si tu alma se hubiera escapado de tu cuerpo. La señora Daidouji le tomó un gran odio a mi madre y a mi familia por lo que te había causado y mi madre a su vez te tomó rencor para tener a alguien a quien culpar sobre lo que me pasó a mí._

_- Es por eso que no recuerdo nada. Mi mente lo bloqueó por completo. – Afirmó ella._

_- Es mejor así. No son momentos que uno quisiese recordar créeme. – Le dije._

_- Todos estos años, tú lo has sabido. Por eso no querías conocerme en persona, temías que si te reconociera yo volvería a caer en ese estado ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirándome. Asentí. _

_- Fue muy duro encontrarte y no poder decírtelo. En un principio me conforma con observarte desde la distancia, me dio una enorme alegría ver que habías logrado rehacer tu vida y casi había aceptado que ya no formabas parte de la mía. Pero luego…_

_- Ocurrió lo de la azotea. – Completó ella. Suspiró y acomodó su cabeza un poco encima de mi pecho. - ¿Qué haremos con nuestros padres ahora?_

_Lo medité un segundo mientras envolvía mi dedo índice uno de sus cabellos. _

_- Creo que deberíamos hablar con tu madre. Decirle que ya sabes lo que paso y a pesar de ello estás bien – Principalmente el temor de ella era el mismo que el mío o al menos eso supongo._

_- ¿Qué hay de tus padres? _

_- Me temo que con ellos será un poco más complicado. Sobre todo porque mi padre ya sabe que estamos en el mismo instituto. Él piensa que mi madre podría recaer con sus crisis nerviosas cuando se entere. Como te dije antes aún no ha superado lo del primer bebé y a duras penas se está reponiendo de lo que pasó aquél día y los años que le siguieron._

_- No sabes cómo lo lamento. Tu madre a sufrido tanto… - Se estiró para besarme la mejilla._

_Lo sabía. La había visto llorar cada año en el día que mi hermano debió haber nacido. Sabía que por eso la mayoría del tiempo no estaba cerca de mí o si lo estaba me sobreprotegía al extremo. Yo le recordaba a su hijo no nacido. Por eso mis padres peleaban constantemente, se culpaban el uno al otro por su muerte y yo permanecía olvidado en un rincón de la enorme mansión. Esperando cada verano para poder abandonar esas cuatro paredes en las que era invisible._

_- Deberías dormirte ya, ha sido un largo día. – Le dije a Tomoyo cuando la escuché bostezar._

_- Está bien. – Me respondió medio consciente. – Eriol…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti, mi pequeña y yo a ti. - Respondí a pesar de saber que mi princesa ya dormía._

_(CONTINUARÁ…)_

* * *

_Ayyy - suspiro soñador - Lindo ¿verdad? Dejenme adelantarles que ésto es solamente la mitad del misterio entre los padres de los protagonistas, así que estén pendientes! Por otro lado agradezco a todas esas maravillosas personitas que dejan reviews o alertas, incluso me he topado con algunas que agregan entre sus favoritos mi primer fic. En verdad muchísimas gracias, ustedes sí saben cómo animarme a continuar haciendo lo que más me gusta._

_Les mando un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes._

_Con cariño empalagoso, Cleilis.  
_


	12. Nota de la Autora

_Nota Informativa_

_¡Saludos a todas mis queridas lectoras! Bien, como dice el titulo de ésta publicación, esto no es más que una nota de una servidora para ponerlas al tanto de mis últimas actividades fuera del fanfiction. Hace como un año y medio o más, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, comenté en alguna de las publicaciones que andaba trabajando en algunos proyectos independientes y finalmente tengo el placer de presentárselos oficialmente en el sitio: lunaluencantada(punto blogspot punto com/)  
_

_Todas las historias que ahí publicaré son de mi autoría. Hasta ahora tengo pensado subir dos, de las cuales ya tengo listos algunos capítulos._

_¿Qué se quiere lograr con esto? Bueno, principalmente son tres cosas:_

_1.- La primera es publicar historias cien por ciento originales – cosa que en el fanfiction no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Por consiguiente, también me permitirá (o al menos eso espero) llegar a un mayor número de lectores y criticas._

_2.- Elaborar una historia con trama y personajes desde cero me ayudará a pulirme aún más en mi aspiración como escritora profesional._

_3.- El tener ya un sitio web para la publicación ayuda también para darse a conocer de una manera más general. En lo personal he seguido a escritores blogueros extremadamente talentosos y muchos de ellos ya están a un paso de la publicación comercial de sus obras, lo cual me parece ¡simplemente genial!_

_Espero de todo corazón me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, no se olviden que su opinión es lo que realmente cuenta para un escritor y por último les agradezco de antemano por leerse este mini-aviso._

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba…el comenzar con este proyecto, no quiere decir que DEJE DE PUBLICAR EN FF pero sí lo dejaré por un rato mientras vea el seguimiento del blog._

_De nuevo, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO VERLOS EN LA LUNA ENCANTADA!_

_Les quiere por siempre Cleilis. _


	13. La Tormeta Primera Parte

_¡Hola! ¿Vieron que no les abandoné? Aquí les traigo un pequeño capítulo de este fic. Como dije en mi nota pasada, en el blog Luna Encantada estaré publicando historias originales y también alguna que otra cosita para todos los que lo visiten, pero reitero que los escritos en FF seguirán su curso, así que no se preocupen._

_Sin más que decir, les dejó con la lectura.  
_

* * *

_Calendario para Dos_

_La Tormenta (Primera Parte)_

_Día 22_

_Domingo_

_(Eriol Hiraguizawa)_

_Para cuando salió el sol, tenía todo el cuerpo engarrotado pero no me importaba. No me importaba nada más en realidad, porque a mi lado tenía a la oven que amaba y eso era suficiente para que todos mis malestares se esfumaran. _

_Al tenerla así, acurrucada y tranquila sobre mi pecho, me di cuenta una vez más que no podía vivir sin ella. Era consciente de que quizás eso sonaba igual que una cursilería pero para mí, resultaba una verdad innegable._

_- Me has convertido en un enamorado empedernido ¿lo sabías? – Comenté con una sonrisa a la chica durmiente. _

_Le acomodé los cabellos que acariciaban su rostro y le besé suavemente la frente. Deseé por un momento que el tiempo se detuviera ahí mismo, que Tomoyo y yo nos quedáramos así, sin ninguna preocupación, sin la necesidad de pelear con nuestros padres para que nos aceptaran. Suspiré profundamente. - Si tan solo existiera una magia así – Volví a hablar conmigo mismo._

_Ella empezó a removerse con pereza hasta que su bello abanico de pestañas dejó ver el tesoro encerrado en sus ojos._

_- Buenos días – Me saludó con voz todavía adormilada._

_- Hola, encanto – Le respondí sin evitar sonreír._

_- Podría quedarme así para siempre – Confesó ella volviéndose a acurrucar en mi regazo. Yo reí ligeramente por su cometario ¿nos habíamos vuelto tan predecibles el uno con el otro?_

_- A mí también me encantaría, pero debemos regresar antes de que tu madre movilice a todo el cuartel de policía de Tomoeda. – Bromeé empezando a incorporarme._

_- Podríamos hacerlo. Podríamos comenzar de nuevo, lejos de nuestras familias…solo tú y yo. – Sugirió la amatista dejándome sorprendido. _

_Cuando la miré para ver la expresión de su rostro, tenía las mejillas encendidas pero sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sonreí de lado – ¡Dios mío, cuando estaba con Tommy no podía tener otra expresión en mi rostro! – Me acuclillé frente a ella. Supongo que al ver mi sonrisa la hizo avergonzarse aún más porque clavo su mirada hacía el piso._

_- ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo matrimonio princesa? – Dije con picardía, obligándola a levantar la mirada._

_- Yo…yo…solo quise decir que… - Balbuceaba encantadoramente mientras trataba de esquivar mis ojos._

_- Tomoyo mírame – Le pedí. Sus pupilas estaban tan cristalinas que por un momento pensé que se pondría a llorar. – Nada me haría más feliz, tú eres la única chica para mí y eso lo sabes pero…no sería lo correcto, ni tampoco lo que tú deseas en realidad._

_(Tomoyo Daidouji)_

_Sabía que lo que había dicho era una tontería y que Eriol tenía razón, huir solo empeoraría las cosas e incrementaría las distancias entre nuestras familias pero ya no estaba tan segura si podía confiar en mi madre. Aunque hubiera sido en un intento para protegerme, no la excusaba por haberme ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo; ni si quiera la reconocí con aquella actitud en el festival. Estaba asustada. Sentía que solo podía aferrarme a la seguridad que me daba Eriol cuando estaba entre sus brazos, él era quizás la única cosa que se había mantenido constante a través de los años. _

_- Pero yo…tengo tanto miedo que no nos escuchen, que no entiendan razones y vuelvan a separarnos…no lo soportaría… - Empecé a sollozar._

_- No Tommy, eso no pasará. Haremos lo imposible para que nos aprueben, les demostraremos que el pasado no importa y que el perdón es posible. – Trataba de convencerme mientras secaba mis mejillas con sus besos. _

_Eriol siempre encontraba la manera de acallar mi llanto; a veces era dulce como la miel, otras quizá duro y unas más – como en esta ocasión – que resultaba casi adictivo, como si él fuese la droga que nublaba mis pensamientos negativos. Mi boca buscó la suya con cierta desesperación, que hasta a mí misma me costó sobrellevar. Él se inclinó hacia mí y logró recostarme de nuevo sobre el sofá. Me miró por un momento, como si estuviera dudando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo tampoco estaba pensando coherentemente en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que lo amaba, que él se había llevado la peor parte de nuestra historia, que él había sufrido más que yo al callar todos sus sentimientos durante años, que él me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Sin darle oportunidad a que las incertidumbres también me invadieran, lo atraje hacía a mí y lo besé como antes. Luego Eriol empezó a deslizar lentamente sus labios por mi cuello. ¡Dios sabía que eso nos iba a llegar más lejos! Pero a esas alturas ya era imposible para ambos detenernos a no ser que algo sucediera o que el celular de alguno de los dos sonara, rompiendo aquella burbuja de alta temperatura._

_- Vaya…que oportuno – Espetó Eriol con ironía._

_Yo por mi parte solo trataba de regular mi respiración y bajar el color de mi rostro. El oji-azul se incorporó para sacar el móvil de su bolsillo. La luz del celular le iluminaba el rostro y acentuaba aún más su ceño fruncido al ir leyendo lo que supuse que era un mensaje de texto. Después de un momento lo cerró sin cuidado y lo aventó con brusquedad hacía la mesa._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – Logré articular una vez que mi voz me dejó._

_- Era mi padre – Dijo secamente._

_- ¿Apenas y se ha dado cuenta de que te has ido?- Dije sin poder creerlo. ¿Tan solo estaba Eriol, aún en su propia casa?_

_- Es algo peor. – Contestó con frustración en el rostro.- Él está en casa de tu madre.- Finalizó. _

_No supe qué decir pero por la tensión que Eriol reflejaba, sabía que no eraa algo bueno._

_(Eriol Hiraguizawa)_

_Si algo me podía despertar del trance en el que había caído después de besar a Tomoyo de esa manera, eso era. Por un momento no supe si agradecer o maldecir a la persona que nos había interrumpido tan inesperadamente, pero luego de ver de quién se trataba, por su puesto que maldije; no por la interrumpción - eso quizás había sido lo mejor - si no por el mensaje mordaz enviado por él._

_**Si te crees lo demasiado hombre como para marcharte de casa, entonces sé lo bastante valiente para dar la cara y saber la verdad de una vez por todas. Trae a la chica contigo, su madre también la espera.**_

_Y eso fue todo. ¡Me dejó echo una furía! odiaba que mi padre usara ese tono altanero conmigo, pero al parecer, era el único que conocía. Además había un detalle que no acababa de entender ¿no acaso ya conocía toda la verdad? ¿podría ser que había más secretos de los que ya sabía? Por si no era suficiente, la señora Daidouji ya estaba enterada de la huída de su hija y para ser honesto, dudaba que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos._

_- Eriol... - Me habló mi pequeña, distrayéndome de mis cavilaciones. _

_Pude ver los últimos indicios de su tímidez en su rostro por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Me concentré en mantener la calma y alejar ese hecho de mi mente; tomé asiento a su lado y permanecimos en silencio un buen rato. Sabía que yo también me tendría que sentir avergonzado pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que la vergüenza ocupaba el último lugar en mi lista._

_- Tenemos que regresar ahora Tommy - Le dije con calma. Ella me devolvió la mirada y asintió._

_- Eriol - Volvió a llamarme antes de que me pusiera de pie. - Lo...lo siento mucho. Yo...no sé en que estaba pensando...- Decía a toda prisa, yo me limité a poner un dedo sobre sus labios._

_- No tienes que disculparte por nada. Debí comportarme como un caballero inglés y sobre todo contigo; soy yo el que debe pedirte una disculpa. - Le respondí pero ella aún tenía el semblante acongojado. - Tommy escucha, te amo como no tienes idea y...te deseo como nunca me imaginé desear a una mujer pero aún nos queda mucho tiempo juntos, te lo aseguro. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma. - Ahora sí que me sentía apenado._

_Ella dejó libre una leve risita, que me encantó y descolocó a la vez._

_(Tomoyo Daidouji)_

_No había duda que Eriol era especial. Siempre pensé que él era el sinónimo de la seducción, que él sería el que diera el primer paso en el camino de nuestra relación y no al revés - porque la única persona que había provocado esa situación, fuí yo - y luego cuando comencé a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello nos podría traer, ni si quiera sabía qué hacer. Por eso me sentía tan apenada; resulté ser el lobo del cuento que quería comerse a la pobre e inocente caperucita roja ¡podría ser eso más bochornoso! Y entonces él se disculpa con ese porte tan propio que le caracteriza y ¡hasta me confiesa la enorme debilidad que tiene por mí! No podía sentirme más alagada, más afortunada y feliz. Reí con tan solo pensarlo._

_ Me abracé a él._

_- Eres el mejor chico del mundo ¿lo sabías? _

_- Claro que lo soy - Contestó alardeando. - Por eso tengo a la chica más hermosa y dulce._

_No le pregunté nada a Eriol sobre el mensaje o sobre cómo su padre se había puesto en contacto con mi madre, no quería abrumarlo con más cosas de las que ya tenía encima, además me había propuesto apoyarlo en lo que fuera en todo momento. Ahora era mi turno de estar ahí para él._

_ Cuando salimos de la cabaña unos espesos nubarrones grises amenazaban el celeste del cielo, sabíamos que nos esperaba una tempestad mayor que aquella pero la enfrentaríamos  
_

_(CONTINUARÁ…)_

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció? quizás algo cortito pero bueno...es lo que tengo hasta el momento -_-u lo que me falta es tiempo, así que me disculparan por eso._

_Otra cosita y hago la aclaración, no soy muy dada a escribir Lemons así que me limitaré solo a agregarle solo pizcas de picante aquí y allá a lo que queda de este calendario ¿de acuerdo? que por cierto espero les guste._

_Nos vemos pronto! y les dejó un abrazo a cada una (o) de ustedes!_

_Cleilis.  
_


	14. Aviso!

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Queridos lectores! Ayer recibí un correo de un usuario de aquí del fanfiction, en donde me preguntaba sobre mis fics y pidiendo una actualización; primero que nada no saben cuanto les agradezco su interés por mis historias y por mi; es el mejor regalo que puede recibir un escritor *o* así que millones y millones de gracias! saber que aún continúan aquí apoyándome me da muchos ánimos para seguir!

Ahora, pasando a la parte informativa, hace cerca de un mes que he actualizado mi profile, allí explico como han de quedar mis fics. Si tienen alguna duda comentario siéntanse libres de preguntar en un mensaje personal o en mi correo (si es así les pido por favor que pongan en la sección de asuntos, que son del fanfiction ¿si?) De antemano les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y su preocupación por mis historias :D

De nuevo, no puedo hacer más que agradecerles, les mando a cada uno de ustedes un megaabrazo y a más tardar el miercoles habrá actualización de CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS, estén pendientes porque será un capítulo largo en honor a ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
